Pieces Form The Whole
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Loki and Natasha decide to experiment with a few kinks they haven't gotten a chance to try yet. Blackfrost 30 Day OTP Challenge. Bring it on. PWP, kink-exploration/challenge. Complete
1. 24

24 - Roleplaying

"Natasha, I do not understand what it is you wish me to do," Loki admitted, looking down at the empty pizza box Tony had supplied him with. "Tony said you wished me to knock on your door with this box, and dressed like a mortal, and tell you I have a special, hot delivery. I am confused."

Nat could hardly contain her laughter. Since Tony had found out about she and Loki's evening activities he'd been doing his best to make things as awkward as possible. For Loki, at least. Nat always found them hilarious, even though she doubted that was the idea.

"He's trying to get you to recreate a porno scene," she teased him, taking the box from him and setting it on the floor of her room and kissing the poor, confused God. "He's being an ass. It's called roleplaying," she explained calmly when she pulled away. "It's where you take on a role that's not your own, and I do the same. In this case, a pizza delivery man having a quickie with a random woman. Let me guess, he told you that if I tried to pay you then you were to tell me you had something else in mind when it came to payment?"

"Yes," he said, sounding relieved she'd decided on something else. This time Nat did snort. Oh, Tony.

"I tell you what, I've got a much better idea," she said, eyes twinkling with excitement as an idea popped into her head. He allowed himself a grin as well, taken aback by the sudden change of mood. He found it much better suited them.

"Tell me, Agent Romanov, how is it you found me out?" Loki asked, smirking up at Natasha, who stood in her catsuit opposite him, her arms crossed over her chest, zipper pulled perhaps a little lower than it would've normally been. It only added to the scene, she'd supposed, as had the cuts that were slowly healing on Loki's cheeks and neck. His hands had been bound behind his back, though he wasn't restrained any more than that, and she'd considered locking his mouth up again but she was quite looking forward to giving him the opportunity to make another mistake.

"You really thought you could get away from me?" She chuckled. "That you could show up, cause chaos, and be gone? You forget that I've beaten you once before, and I can obviously do it again."

He snarled something rude in a language that Nat couldn't decipher, but she let it go as she stroked the side of his face. "So, what should I do with you?" She asked, licking her lips slowly, catching his attention as she did. "The infamous Loki Laufeyson," he hissed at the name. "And he's all mine. No golden-boy brother to save you from me."

"You think I need saving? Then you are a far greater fool than I took you for, Agent Romanov," he said with a laugh that didn't match his eyes. They were curious, calculating, and there was the slightest hint of fear in them that made her stomach do flips. Oh yeah, she was going to like this. Without hesitation she strode towards him, one hand rising to grab him by the chin. Even though he dwarfed her she still commanded his attention, her eyes narrowing as she stared up at him and dragged him down to her level. He struggled against it, slapping her hand away, and the crack that followed resounded through the room as his head whipped to the side, her hand print a bright red outline on his pale skin. While he was taken aback she swept his legs out from underneath him, letting him fall down to his knees as her hand slid the zipper to her catsuit the rest of the way down. It trailed all the way down to her cunt, and after it had passed her already slicked folds she pushed Loki down to her level.

"Put that silvertongue to some use," she growled, fingers threaded through his hair and pulling hard when he didn't at first comply. "Now, or I'll bring in an audience. Stark has been developing some very interesting serums to induce endless lust. Would you like to be a guinea pig to see if they work on gods as well as humans, and when you're unable to stop yourself from coming onto me-ah."

He silenced her with a tongue to her center, licking a slow stripe up her pussy as his eyes stared up at her, telling her that she talked way too much. She couldn't help it; her guard was let down enough that she let herself get verbose. If anything, he should've taken it as a compliment that even as they played around she trusted him that much to let her mouth run away with her. Any further thoughts, however, were driven from her mind just as he drove his tongue further into her, lapping at her as though he'd never tasted anything so sweet. She moaned and whimpered, free hand alternating between playing with each breast while her other hand, the one holding Loki in his place, only drove him closer.

"Mm, if only the proud Odin could see his foster son now," she taunted, though the words were nothing but white noise in his ears. "Though I think you can do much better than that-show me how you mean it," she goaded. He gave a quiet hum of appreciation as he drew his tongue further up, swirling it around her clit before locking his lips around and sucking. Hard. The noise Natasha made was somewhere between a wail and a scream as her body responded immediately, hips bucking against his mouth and pleasure making her knees go embarrassingly weak. She yanked his mouth away from her, pleased to see the wetness of his lips and the glazed look he was giving her, as though he'd been the one to ask to eat her out, and with a quiet groan he looked up at her.

"Was that not sufficient?" He asked, voice barely betraying how positively his body had responded, though she was sure that his pants were beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Good enough," Nat said, though she was out of breath and her heart was currently trying to burst its way from her chest. He just smirked and sat back on his heels, hands still bound behind him. She gave him a questioning look.

"If I undo your cuffs will you kill me?"

"That depends on what your reason is for taking them off."

With her foot she pushed him backwards so he was laying flat on the ground, on his arms. Not the most comfortable of positions, this Nat knew, but the previous had made it feel all the more realistic. He didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, his grin grew and his eyes turned greedy as he watched Natasha remove the belt from around her midsection, the catsuit following slowly after.

"Why, Miss. Romanov, I had no idea you held such a candle for me," Loki mused, eyeing every inch of her flesh and focusing on the marks that he'd made not a few nights ago-as well as a couple other ones that Nat had managed to apply herself to take him off guard, bringing it to his mind that maybe-just maybe-she'd been with someone else. As much as she hated to admit it he always performed the best when he was jealous of the attention she gave to others and, well, it wasn't called roleplaying for nothing.

"I see your Hawk has already been here. What would he think if he saw you now?"

"Oh Clint's not the only one who's had me before, Loki. You're just another notch on the bedpost as it is," she cooed, moving around him so he could get a decent view of her backside before she bent over to grab at his arms. He let her slide them out from underneath him and undo the cuffs, the key having been part of the earrings she'd worn that day. Clever. She'd have to tell Tony thanks for the idea.

As soon as the cuffs were off him, however, Loki pounced, flipping Natasha over on her back and taking her hands above her head. She wasn't able to stop the uncertainty and shock from playing over her face as he grinned widely, maliciously, down at her. "You never said I couldn't simply take what I wanted once I was freed."

"Bastard," she snarled, trying to head butt him. He simply moved his skull out of the way and pressed his free hand to her center, worrying away immediately at the clit. She froze and gasped, eyes rolling up into her head as the pleasure coursed through her body.

"It's my turn little spider," he murmured, taking the cuffs she'd just removed from him and slipping them around her wrists. Her heart dropped a little as they clicked shut and, because he had to take things one step further, he created a chain in which to keep her on her back and attached to the wall. She yanked and spat in fury but nothing helped her get free. As she struggled he just sat back and watched, undoing his pants and sliding them slowly off his well toned backside, before removing the tunic she'd had him wear and tossing it to the side. He was already hard, and he took himself in one hand, stroking slowly, as he felt her writhe underneath him. "You are going to be such a delight, little spider. I cannot wait to tear you apart."

Without prelude he pushed himself into her, nearly splitting her down the middle as her back arched and her eyes saw white dots flash across her vision. "You're so tight, little spider," he moaned in her ear, breath hot against the shell, teeth finding the sensitive lobe and biting, hard. She shouted. "Like you were made for me. I'm going to have to pave my way, and nothing would give me greater pleasure than ruining this with anyone else. I'm going to make you beg to have me in your bed, between your legs, every night. I might even let you ride me if I'm feeling generous," he purred in her ear, the sound of his skin hitting hers mingling with her moans and half-assed protests in the background. How long he pounded into her she couldn't tell, only that he never faltered in his rhythm, and though her body would lock up, her legs winding around his hips as she would tighten around him to come, he never took so much as a breather, fucking her through each and every orgasm as though his very life depended on it. The pleasure never stopped, either. Even as she shook with the aftershocks of so many orgasms, he would rub away at her clit, suck on her neck and leave fresh hickies, and growl over and over "You are mine Natasha. All mine, and don't you dare forget it."

When he eventually did take a pause she was half out of her mind with pleasure, senses overloaded and arms numb from being in the same position for so long, but she stared curiously up at him. Why'd he stop? With a chuckle that didn't match the muted concern in his eyes for her wellbeing, he flipped them with ease. The chain shifted with her, lengthening and stretching upwards to the ceiling so that her hands were still forced above her head, but she could pull down on them if she had to. From beneath her Loki wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Ride me," he ordered, eyes narrowing as he felt, more so than heard, the breath that caught in her throat, the way her pulse found a way to quicken even further. Shifting her legs so she rose and balanced on her toes, she slipped herself off his cock before slamming herself down. It was hard work, nothing she couldn't do on an average day, but she also wasn't pounded into the concrete on a normal day for hours at a time either. Loki didn't seem to mind it, however, losing a touch of his control to moan and tighten his hand around her throat. His hips began to buck and rise to meet hers, forcing himself deeper into her, rubbing against her already battered g-spot so that she threw her head back to scream and shout his name as loudly as the hand at her neck would allow.

Her voice was hoarse and nearly gone by the time he finally came, her name on his lips and her body giving him everything that she had left. It wasn't much, she was sad to say, but when they'd agreed to roleplay out an captive/captor scene, well, this certainly wasn't what she'd expected.

Not that she was about to complain.

The chain holding her arms above her head disappeared as they both came off their high, her body still sheathing Loki as she felt the warm come drip back down onto him. She nearly collapsed on his chest, and would have if he didn't catch her in his arms instead and hold her tight.

"You were wonderful, Natasha darling," he cooed in her ear. "The fear in your eyes, the surprise? It was perfect."

"You know I hate being surprised," she muttered, barely having the energy to glare up at him. His chuckle was all she got as an answer as he wrapped his arms around her and curled closer, burying his face in the nape of her neck. She stroked his hair.

"Also, I want to know where you got the rest of those bruises," Loki grumbled just as she felt herself beginning to get drowsy, not caring that the pair of them were still naked and about to fall asleep in an abandoned Shield interrogation room. It wasn't as though they made it secret what they did, not anymore. Tony had told everyone anyway.

She just smiled against his skin, keeping her lips shut and letting the possessive growl that wormed its way from Loki's throat rekindle the fire in her belly.

Maybe a second round wouldn't be so bad. She could take it, she hoped.

* * *

A/N: Because I obviously don't have enough to do [what with updating and moving and school starting in, oh, a week] I decided to say what the hell and give this whole 30 day challenge a go! Not quite sure if I'll make the 30 day mark, but hey-at least more Blackfrost smut will be written in the process!  
Either way, enjoy! Title of this piece comes from the song of the same name from The Social Network soundtrack.


	2. 26

**26 - Sex in an Inappropriate Place**

"Natasha what do you-?" Loki's words were cut off by the softest of gasps, one of his hands tightening on the fork stabbed into his steak. He'd been in the process of cutting it when Nat had slithered under the table, a smirk on her lips. Her fingers had deftly undone the button and zipper and suddenly it made sense why she'd told him not to wear a belt.

That's what he got for telling her he wanted a little more mischief.

Any further thought on the matter went out the window as her mouth covered his cock, kissing and stroking it until it burned white hot and throbbed with need in her hand. He tried not to let the heat rise in his cheeks as she took him in her mouth without a problem, the softest of keens in the back of his throat. Her hands came to grasp at his knees, widening his stance so it was far more what his normal sitting stance was. Like a whore, Natasha used to tell him and he barely kept a laugh from bubbling over. Well, he supposed a whore he was. Not that he was about to complain at the moment, especially not as she swallowed him whole, her lips tightening around the base of his cock and tongue massaging the underside. By the nine, it was beyond belief.

"More wine?"

Loki's eyes snapped open as he tried to regain his composure, snapping his jaw shut. From around him he felt Nat's near silent laughter, felt the hum and the vibration of it ripple up his spine and heat his belly even further.

"Yes, please. For the lady as well," he said, forcing himself to smile tightly as the man nodded and took his sweet time refilling Loki's and Natasha's glasses. As he worked, trying to make small, polite conversation with Loki, Natasha moved even faster, bobbing her head so hard he nearly started shaking, trying to hold back at least until the waiter had gone.

"Is your meal going well?" The man asked.

"Yes, fine," Loki said tightly, trying to smile but sure it looked more menacing based on the way the man scampered off after that. Well, at least he was gone. Nat removed her mouth from his cock with a filthy, wet pop, one that made him groan quietly. He was attracting the attention of the others around him, now, their eyes confused and at the same time disproving as they realized where Natasha had gone. What did he care? If he'd have been successful he'd have them all on their knees, perhaps not to blow him and pay homage to the god that he was but he'd certainly have them genuflect and-.

Natasha's tongue flicked over the base of his cock and balls before taking one in his mouth and he just about swore aloud. One of his hands moved quickly under the table to find her hair, but she batted it away. No, she wanted to take her time with this and do what she wanted it seemed. He wasn't about to complain. Her tongue circled the base of his cock once more before licking a slow stripe up the underside before taking him completely again.

She wasn't holding back this time, and he was certain her jaw must've been hurting. Once more he tried reaching down, thinking he could at least help her along, but she pulled off and maneuvered the tablecloth so she could glare up at him.

"Stop it," she growled, and moved back to take him for the last time, going back to the same tricks she'd been using before to make him pant and sweat. What was more, she hadn't moved the table cloth back so he could see the way her eyes looked up at him, lidded and pupils blown, and it was all he needed to push him over the edge. To her credit, Nat swallowed it all down without so much as a moment's hesitation, swirling her tongue around the tip one last time after she'd finished. He shuddered and she pulled away and deftly made her way back up to her seat.

"The wine's very good," she said after taking a sip from her glass as though nothing had happened, as if Loki didn't have to pull himself, spent and limp, back into his pants.

"Yes, it is. I think you have to go to the bathroom, don't you?" He asked, eyebrow rising. She smirked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Yes, yes you do," he said, standing and taking her hand to all but drag her to the bedroom. There was no way he was going to let her get away with that without him reciprocating.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. 23

**Rimming**

Nat supposes she shouldn't be surprised that Loki likes it, though she didn't expect it to have the effect it did. His back arched and his hands fisted in the sheets, a loud moan ripping its way through his throat before he buried his head in the pillows. She grinned as she ran a hand down his back, scratching her way down before she moved it back to his asscheek and parting them again, licking a slow ring around his asshole. The god beneath her whimpered and squirmed, and she murmured that he needed to stay still if he wanted her to continue. He took a deep breath and froze beneath her. She was sure his teeth had clenched down on the pillow he'd shoved his head into.

"I never thought you'd have liked this," she murmured.

"Shut up," he keened, though she could barely make out what he was saying through the pillow. His hips jutted forward, pressing hard into the fabric of the bed beneath him, desperate for friction, though she grabbed onto his hips hard.

"Quit moving or I'll stop," she murmured, though her last word was cut off as Loki finally resurfaced from the pillow, eyes blown wide and horrified.

"No! No, please don't stop," he said quickly, pleading with her. Nat felt a thrill run through her body at the power she held over him.

"What would Thor do if he could see you now?" She teased, smiling and running her tongue around the small ring of muscle before working her way through the ring. He about burst right there, shouting with pleasure. "I mean it though," Natasha said as she pulled away, giving him a brief reprieve. Not that he wanted one based on the way he whined and groaned. "If he could see you laid out in front of me, so needy and, what's the word he'd use? Wanton, and willing. I love it," she murmured, bringing her mouth back to his asshole as one hand reached around to wrap around his cock. He spasmed in her hand and she grinned, picking up the pace, matching her hand and tongues movement until he was panting and whining and absolutely wrecked beneath her. With one last scream he came in her hand, body twitching and thrashing as she helped him ride out the orgasm.

"Was it good?" She asked as she moved him slowly onto his side. His eyes were heavy and his smile lazy as he looked down at her and opened his arms for her. She slid into it and he curled her around him.

"That was amazing, thank you. I am in your debt," he murmured as he kissed her lips.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," she said, laying her head down on his chest and breathing him in.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	4. 13

**Gags, HP AU with Snatcher!Loki**

He was hoping he'd be the one to find her, praying that for once things would go his way. They used to work together, after all, so if there was anyone who deserved vengeance for what she'd done, how she'd betrayed them? Well, Loki definitely was right at the head of the line. She and her little group had been camping, hiding out in one of the many forests that littered the country, and though they'd been careful to take all the necessary precautions to ensure that they weren't found out by muggles or snatchers, they hadn't been able to keep up their disguise once the forest fire had crept towards their hidden camp, Loki having given the order to start it as they waited for Natasha and her crew to make an appearance. If they killed more of the inbred idiots while they were there so much the better. The fire was entirely impervious to the muggle's water that they'd tried throwing on there, and as they ran and raced through the forest like animals trying to escape an oncoming storm, he'd watched as Natasha, Rogers, and Stark had fled the protection of their enchantments, unable to do anything against the fire without alerting the muggles to their magic. It had been perfect.

The flames had licked closer to the group as Loki and his snatchers chased after the group, the two more that left the tent soon afterwards easily caught and bound without so much as a discernable word from them. Barton had tried to fight back, but Loki's stunner had caught him in the temple and his body had fallen like concrete. Banner and Stark were easier to subdue, and Rogers after that had been next. Natasha barely stopped, hardly registering that her companions had fallen as she flit through the forest, dodging spell after spell, ignoring the muggles that shouted at her. She started firing back, aiming for Loki, who was just about as fast as she was and just as intent on catching up as she was to run away. Wordlessly he threw a hex at her legs, trying them together with tight rope that might've cut off her circulation if she kept struggling. Not that she seemed to care. The fire around them was reflected in her eyes, which hardened and narrowed as she glared up at him, screaming against the rope that had wrapped around her mouth, parting her pretty pink lips perfectly . He grabbed her by her bindings and jolted her up onto her feet.

"Found you, Romanov," he murmured, smirking and trying not to take her right there and then. His hand hit her head, knocking her out, before hoisting her tiny body over his shoulder and pulling her back with him.

They left the forest burning, apparating to their camp to escape the flames. Well, Loki apparated there. The others took the resistance group to the Malfoys; Bellatrix would be thrilled to have new play toys.

Loki had taken his sweet time before Nat woke up, her pulse fluttering as she tried to fight the aftereffects of the stunning spell. Her wrists had been bound above her head and to the wall of the tent Loki spent his nights in, her legs left dangling, toes able to touch the floor but not much else, and a deep green scarf had been tied around the back of her head and filled her mouth just as the rope had done. He very much enjoyed the view, grinning to himself as he took a step back to admire the work he'd done. Not half bad, and she looked as though she might come to any second. A relief because he hated waiting.

"Natasha," he murmured quietly, leaning over to whisper in her ear as he felt her starting to tremble and fight against the bonds keeping her in place. Her breathing stuttered, his name mumbled and sounding so much sweeter than he could've anticipated, and when he pulled away it was to find himself locking eyes with her, her brow furrowed and eyes glaring daggers.

"We missed you Romanov," he purred as he kissed his way down the side of her cheek. "I missed you. My bed has been rather lonely since you've decided to be a traitor."

Here she swore at him, or at least it sounded like it. The scarf made it hard to discern individual noises and words. He just laughed and trailed a finger down her body.

"You're mine, you know that? My prize." He purred the word, feeling his body respond to it, his cock getting hard already. "All mine to do with what I wish and no one can stop me."

"Go to hell," he heard her mutter before he moved his hand downward to cup her cunt. She gave a quiet squeak that he interpreted as a moan, his finger rubbing through the fabric at her clit. Her back arched slightly, the toes of her feet curling.

"You know I missed you in my bed every night," he murmured in her ear. "And I'm really going to enjoy having you back with me." His fingers moved upwards to undo the button and zipper of her pants. She tried pulling away but he moved and held her hips tightly. "Natasha. You missed me too. I can feel it in the way your breath hitches and how your pulse thrums when I'm near you. You betrayed us, but you still are loyal to me even if not to our cause. I'm going to thoroughly love reminding you of that."

From behind he worked at undoing the buttons of her jeans and slipping them down, along with her panties. They fell with ease to the ground, aided by gravity, and he breathed deep the scent of her arousal as it filled the air, the thrill of being right rushing through him like a drug. His hands brushed over her thighs as they moved to his own belt and pants, sliding them off before striding around to face her. She glared at him, the green of the scarf in her mouth clashing perfectly with her red hair, and without being prompted he reached up and ripped her shirt open, marveling as he always did at her perfect breasts. She shouted obscenities at him when he got to her bra, which he simply pushed down so that her breasts spilled over the top of the worn article of clothing. Her nipples were already hard, and he took them into his mouth one at a time, rolling the bud with his tongue until she was biting hard on the scarf and tense from trying not to say anything. While she focused on that he reached over and grabbed her by the thighs, hoisting them up so his cock was pressed right against the entrance of her pussy. She froze, breathing speeding up, and he looked up through his lashes at her. A smirk curled his lips and he sucked harder on her breast as he pressed into her, reveling in the hot, tight warmth around him. Nat shouted through the gag, tightening further as he pushed in all the way, slamming that final inch in with a particularly hard thrust that left her keening.

He wasn't about to take it slow, and as he pulled away from her breasts to bite and suck on her neck he wrapped her legs around his waist and fucked her as hard as he could until she was screaming into the gag from being ripped apart from the inside out. She'd been so wet and welcoming it was as though he'd never left, fitting him like a glove as he sped up to chase his own climax. Around him, she started to clench, panting through the gag and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Come for me, Natasha," he growled against her skin, biting her collarbone as he thrusted in particularly hard, sure he'd hit her cervix by the way her body had spasmed slightly around him. If it hurt she rolled with it, no stranger to the sensation. One hand abandoned her hips, where he'd left bruises from his grip on her skin, and embedded itself in her hair, forcing her to look down at him. "Come for me, and tell me who you belong to as you do."

"Loki," she murmured, the last syllable lost in a whimper as he punctuated her words with even harder thrusts. He rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on her hair.

"Say my name."

She repeated it over, and over, until he was shouting at her, demanding she match him in volume and ferocity, until even with the gag in her mouth there could be no mistake that she was screaming his name. Only then did he let himself come, stilling inside her, cock twitching as it filled her up. The sensation set her off and with one last high pitched wail she convulsed in his grip, hips rocking forward to gain a better purchase on his cock. He waited until she grew still, hushing her and soothing her through the last seconds of her orgasm, kissing her cheeks, jaw, ears, and throat until she sobbed quietly in his hold.

"This is only just the beginning," he purred in her ear as he adjusted them both so she could see all the filthy plans he had in store for her. She started to shake, a potent mix of fear and excitement kindling in her own gaze. "I told you, Natasha. You're mine, now and forever."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading!


	5. 16

**Leather/Latex**

He'd always loved her leather suit, the way it hugged each and every curve of her body, showing off the muscles she'd spent a lifetime working towards and yet revealing nothing of the person she really was. The scars and bruises, trophies of fights won and lessons learned, all hid beneath it, privy only to his eyes as he slid the zipper down towards her navel, kissing its path and sinking to his knees to gain a better stance. She shivered, despite the sweat that had covered her body from her last mission, and though she opened her mouth to say something one quick look from the god at her feet kept her quiet. He peeled the thin outer skin away from her body, unraveling the mystery that was the Black Widow, turning her back into Natasha. His Natasha. He kissed down the rest of her body, maneuvering the leather down a little further so he could press his lips to her cunt, paying homage to her center, licking and teasing every last nerve, utilizing the tricks he'd spent centuries perfecting as he slid his tongue inside her and tasted her. All the years she'd used it as a weapon, as something to distract while the poison set into the veins of her latest victim, while she weaved her webs to the downfall of her enemies, and yet it was his. All his. She was all his, leather suit and all. She came with a quiet sob, one hand gripping his black hair tight as he flicked the tip of his tongue over, around, and eventually sucked on her clit, his fingers having taken over his tongue's place within her. Her suit was still on and she seemed to derive her power from it, knees supporting her despite how she trembled and swooned above him. When she'd had her fill of his mouth and sinful tongue she let go of his hair and pushed him backward. He let himself tumble back onto his elbows, her come smeared across his chin and lips. She told him to take off his pants, and only after he'd eagerly shucked his trousers off, belt and material going halfway across the room from a halfhearted throw, did she settle herself atop him, pushing the material of her suit over so that he could slip inside her.

She was warm, warmer than Valhalla and made him see the cosmos before his eyes as she rode him silently, her hands on his flat stomach as she took what she wanted. The Widow was always in control, never relinquishing it, bulletproof and impenetrable except for the inches of skin she bared to him. He took what inches he could get, taking his fill of her when she'd let him, and spilling into her only after she'd had her second orgasm, back arching and nipples hard and poking out against the taut material. He leaned up, about to ghost his lips over the material, but she pushed him down. No. He wasn't allowed to touch her suit, much less with his mouth. She arched a brow and curled her lips in a smirk before pulling up and away from him, shucking the leather protective shell as she sauntered her way to the bedroom.

He knew he loved this woman for a reason.

* * *

A/N: Well, I think I'm just about caught up. Goodness, this thing is stressing me out xD But at least I'm all moved into my apartment and school starts next week(!) so I'll be trying to update as much as possible. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. 8

**8 - Dominance/submission**

"Loki?"

"Silence." His voice was pure silk as it slipped through her ears, invading her thoughts and forcing her skin to break out in goosebumps, hypo-aware of the sounds of everything else around her. She couldn't see anything going around her, the room impossibly dark, but it wasn't as though she was unfamiliar with the loss of her senses, particularly this one. Every megalomaniac or mob boss she'd ever gone up against seemed to think that sight was the only way that she would be able to fight back. Hah. By the time they were bleeding out on the ground and she stepped over their bodies, having taken them down blindfolded, she could've made her way through their base without her eyes at all.

However, not having her arms due to them being bound in incredibly creative and complicated knots was something of a new experience. His hand, incredibly soft and gentle, ran over her chin, slowly so that her breath caught in her throat. "I don't want to hear you just yet. That's the only warning you get, understood? You may respond "Yes sir.""

Nat bit her bottom lip hard. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Such a quick learner." He sounded like he was smiling and it made her smile. There was the slightest of slaps against her outer thigh, then the swish of leather and a sharp hiss left her lips as what felt like a riding crop hit the inside of her other thigh. Oh, so that was how they were going to play, was it?

"Are you going to be a good girl for your Sir?" Loki asked, and Natasha gasped as she felt his lips brush against the base of her neck, a cold tongue raising the hair all over her body as it lapped at the dips of her collarbone.

"Y-yes, Loki," she barely managed to choke out, sucking in air as though her life depended on it.

Another slap of the crop on her inner thigh, this time closer to her core, the pain spreading through her muscles and straight to the heat that had already pooled there, staining the air with the scent of her arousal. He tsked quietly as he leaned over to kiss her. There was nothing soft about it, his teeth coming down to worry at her bottom lip as she felt herself whimper beneath him.

"You're not being very good," he growled when he pulled away, breath cold on her skin. Her nerves went haywire as she tried to turn her face to find him, to gain some kind of idea of what the situation was. Where had she-?

Oh. "I'm sorry, Sir. Please," she gasped as the crop hit her again. The pain slowly rippled up her leg and she tried not to let out another word, waiting for him to say something. A pause, then a quiet chuckle that hit her hard in the chest and stole the breath from her.

"You're not sorry, Natasha. Not yet." He said and she felt the bed shift near her feet. Cold fingers tipped their way up her freshly shaven skin as he let out a quiet sigh of contentment and followed the tips of his fingers with his lips.

"Sir, please forgive me for forgetting, please." Her breath caught as she felt his hands wrap tight around her ankles and lift up. The air was cold as it hit her bare backside, but half a second later she shouted in surprise, fingers clenching as the crop hit her bare ass cheek, the heat combatting the coolness of the rest of her body. She wouldn't have been surprised if he was chilling the room intentionally, her nipples already hard and peaked from the mixture of cold and semi-isolation, heat and pain. It was wonderful, and she felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes as he hit her again. "I'll forgive you if you keep quiet, little girl. I want to see if you can do it for three minutes. Three. Whole. Minutes. Can you do that for me, little girl?"

She barely breathed for half a second, then nodded. Another swat at her ass and she stammered out: "Y-yes Sir!" She could play up the terrified submissive if she had to, and it seemed to be working. She could hear his breath catch in his throat for the briefest of moments before he brought the leather tip back down to her backside. She bit down on her bottom lip as his hits got harder, and harder. She stopped pretending that it hurt as he wanted it to and started trying to embrace the pain as it rippled and pulled at her nerves, never letting her relax though she tried her damndest to.

Three minutes felt like half a lifetime by the time he finished, spreading her legs to swipe the warm leather tip of the crop against her cunt, hissing with pleasure to find her wet. "My darling girl, you really have a proclivity for pain, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You did so well; would you like more?"

She stopped, breath hard to come by and precious to her brain function, though she was certain it had short-circuited anyway. She knew what he wanted, and what would make him the happiest. "Yes, Sir."

The softest of laughs filtered through the air and to her surprise she felt him scoot closer. The leather tip brushed against her breasts as she tried to feel out where he was moving, listening to the soft creak of the bed and feeling his bare thighs against hers. He pressed into her without any warning and she barely suppressed a shout. He covered it up with a moan of his own, the edges of it as ragged as her nerves, and to juxtapose the pleasure he brought the crop down once more on each breast, catching the sensitive underside and making her shout with surprise. He pulled out until the tip of his head was just inside her, then snapped his hips hard against hers in response. She couldn't stop herself from arching her back and giving the softest of gasps she could manage.

"You're doing so well, Natasha. My girl. You're doing so well," he promised as he positioned her legs to hang over his shoulder, still pressed together so every inch of his cock felt like so much more, as though she couldn't fit him in his entirety. Her head spinning, she smiled in response to his words, feeling her stomach flutter, and though she couldn't see his face she could hear that he was doing the same. "I'm going to fuck you now, and you're not going to say anything except for 'More' and 'Thank you' and 'sir.' Is that understood?"

She nodded quickly, not having been given permission to agree in the affirmative. She felt his laugh ripple through both of their bodies as he set the crop aside and repositioned his hands on her hips, holding so tight that a moan weaseled its way through her lips at the slight pain. He moaned and started in harder on her, pounding into her so that she felt each movement in her bones. Her legs tightened as he drove himself into her again and again, lifting her hips up to better press his hard against hers.

"I love how much you love pain, my Natasha. So many avenues and interesting ideas we can pursue now that I know that." He was smirking, Nat able to feel it as he nearly folded her in half to bring his lips down to her breasts, biting her nipple after taking it into his mouth. She whimpered, body so close to spiraling out of control as her orgasm built and built, her head feeling as though it might explode if it had to endure any more.

"Thank you, Sir," she gasped, rocking her hips to meet his next thrust and whimpering as she felt her orgasm growing closer. He didn't tell her she couldn't come, and as he kept pushing into her over and over again, building her up time after time her throat tightened and she let out a low keen, tightening around him.

"Coming already?" He laughed and stilled, letting her ride it out until she finally loosened up, slowly thrusting his hips to keep her focused on him, on the pleasure that started to build again. Her hands had gone numb, along with most of her other senses, and she groaned quietly as he folded her nearly in half again to lean forward and kiss her hard on the lips. He picked up speed after that, determined to get his own, and it wasn't long before she started screaming again, repeating his title as many times as she could, barely able to draw breath. He was amazing, even without the finesse of their previous hookups, even though his mouth was occupied with marking up her throat and the only phrase he seemed to be able to think of was "Good girl", when her second orgasm hit it rocketed around her body, hitting every right point as he burst within her, making her scream and shake beneath him. He silenced her with his lips, swallowing her cries of pleasure and mixing his own with them as his body gave a violent shudder and he caught himself on his hands before he fell atop her.

A snap of his fingers later, two half-hearted breaths, and her arms were freed, her sight restored, and Loki pulled her into his arms to hold her tight. One of his hands, now cold again, rubbed her sore and tender skin. The chill of his palm soothed the ache and she quietly moaned, head still spinning from not only how fast he'd moved and relinquished his control, but everything else he'd just shown her.

"We should do that again," she murmured, exhaustion hitting her like the proverbial sack of bricks, eyes half open as she turned her head to look at him. The god holding onto her only chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you say darling."

"But I want to top next time."


	7. 22

**Semi-public/public sex**

Natasha grinned as she took Loki's hand in hers and pulled him into the plush hotel elevator. Not half a second later her lips were hard against his, one of her legs lifting and wrapping around his waist and her arms encircling his shoulders. Any concerns or objections that the god might've had were silenced by her mouth, inhaling them into her lungs as though they were oxygen while she devoured him alive. So he groaned instead, pressing her up against the thin, metal wall as it rose slowly from level to level, his cock already hardening as it pressed against the heat of her cunt, straining against the thin fabric of her panties. She'd worn a short dress, whether on purpose or not, and he couldn't have been happier as one of her hands flew to his fly and undid the button, zipper, and pulled him out and into her hand in a matter of seconds. Damn, she was skilled.

"Natasha," he finally managed to gasp, pulling away as she moved to attack his neck. She pushed the fabric of her panties aside and pressed him into her, earning her a groan. His eyes looked up at the camera just in the corner and frowned. What the hell was she playing at? "We're being watched-."

"So?" She groaned, arching her back and swaying her hips so that she rocked against him quickly. Why wasn't she concerned about it? He was all for the thrill rides and getting their kicks however they could, but this?

"Loki. I need you now," she groaned, moving her lips back to his as she fucked against him as hard as she could. Well, alright then. He groaned and bucked his hips back against hers, the friction and heat of her nearly too much. His head tipped backwards, Nat's moans singing in his ears as she pressed herself harder against him. Leaning over, he tried to dip his head towards her breasts, aiming to take one in his mouth, but she leaned in and bit his ear. "No, not yet," she moaned. "Just fuck me. Please."

A pause as the elevator came to a halt, and Loki looked up. "Want me to keep it shut?" He asked, voice hoarse with want. Need.

Before she could do more than shake her head the elevator gave a quiet 'ding' and a trio of men stood behind them. Their shocked expressions gave Nat enough time to pull a small gun from her hip and shoot the three, watching them drop to the ground just as Loki was pulling away to set her down.

"What the hell was th-."

"Come with me," she said, adjusting her skirt as she stepped out of the small box. Completely confused, Loki followed her after putting himself away, zipping himself back up and wishing she'd just tell him what the hell was going on. Three more men were waiting for them as they stepped closer to their room and again Natasha had no qualms with shooting them, each of the bullets finding their target without fail. She looked back at Loki, asking him to make the bodies disappear. His jaws clenched a little as he snapped his fingers; any evidence that they'd been there, that men had died, vanished.

"Would you tell me what the hell is going on?" He demanded once she'd shut the door on their hotel room. "I'd thought this was going to be a simple evening out-."

"Coulson got news that there was a leak in the security footage, someone watching for SHIELD agents. I told him I'd come in and get rid of them." She shrugged, her hands already working the long zipper down from the base of her neck to her mid-back.

"So what, I was just the back-up?"

"No. You were the distraction," she looked over to shoot him a wide grin. "But I'm still game to finish up if you are."

As if he could say no.


	8. 10

**10 - Explaining a kink to a partner**

"So, what you're trying to tell me-."

"Loki, it's not a difficult concept to grasp," Natasha said, taking a deep sigh as she took a long drink of her wine, doing her very best to resist rolling her eyes. Seriously, he was supposed to be the God of Mischief, and here he was asking her to reexplain a kink of hers for the fifth time, it felt like? "I want to lose control."

"We've done the-."

"Yeah, the whole submission and dominance thing. I know. I've given you complete control the whole time, I know. I loved it-love it still. But I think there's more that you could do for me. You, Loki, no one else." Maybe Stark if she begged and pleaded for him to look into it.

"What's the point of that?" He asked, obviously still trying to wrap his mind around. She'd have thought it would have been easy. He didn't like when things went according to plan, and she didn't want things to go to her plan. She wanted to lose it-completely and entirely. Why couldn't he understand it? She took another drink, finishing off the bottle and moving to uncork another. All the while Loki remained silent, waiting for her answer.

"Loki, I have to be in control for every second of my life. Every last moment is choreographed and analyzed and intentionally plotted it. Is it too much to ask for a little help so I don't have to be that way in the bedroom? So I don't have to think at all about what's going on and I can just focus on getting what I need? Anyway I don't see what's holding you back from it-isn't it supposed to be every guy's fantasy to have a girl begging for them in the bedroom?"

He caught her wrist before she could bring the glass, now full, up to her lips. When she looked over his gaze was soft, nearly disbelieving. "I don't want to have control over you in that sense. I want to know I'm giving you what you need, yes, but you need to be happy, too. I don't just want you begging for me to beg-I want you to want it as badly as I do, and if this is what you want then I'll figure it out." He promised her. She smiled, relaxing in his grip and leaning closer.

"That's all I can ask for. Thank you, Loki."

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Give me a few days to get it figured out." She leaned into his touch, nodding. That she could do.

* * *

A/N: Definitely part one of two of this-super major ridiculous kudos if you can get what kink I'm trying to allude to? If not it's likely because I didn't explain it/hint at it enough xD My bad. Hope you likeD it!


	9. 9

**Double Penetration - M/M/F **

"You're both sure about this?" Natasha supposed she shouldn't have been as surprised about Thor asking as she was, but she couldn't help but smile. It was kind of cute in its own way, she supposed, but she was looking to Loki at the moment. There was some trick up his sleeve, something that was making him grin as if he'd won the damn lottery.

"It is Natasha who requested this," Loki said. "And as she trusts me I trust her to know whether or not this is what she'll want." From his pants pocket he pulled a small vial, a clear liquid tipping to the side as he offered it to her. "This is handcrafted by Amora, and I have its antidote as well if you decide at any time this is not what you want. It will make you lose all inhibitions, all cares of the world, allowing you to focus entirely on desire. This is what you want, Natasha?"

Her eyes widened as she took it from his hands, uncapping it and passing it just under her nostrils. It didn't have a smell to it, and she was sure that it didn't have a taste, either. He could've slipped it into her drink at any time, hell could've thrown it down her mouth in a second and she wouldn't have been any the wiser, or any more able to stop it than she could break out of his grip when he meant it. The fact that he didn't, that he'd presented it to her and given her the choice? She replaced the cap on the vial, smiling.

Quicker than he'd expected she leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips, clasping the vial tightly in her hand as she wrapped the other arm around his neck. "Yes. Please," she murmured against his lips.

"Thor, I'm sure you're curious why you're here as well." Loki said after he'd grinned and assured Nat that everything was going to be fine. His brother, who'd been caught somewhere between a smile that clearly showed how happy he was for his brother and how uncomfortable he was being there as they decided to be adorable, nodded in appreciation. "Amora warned me that this dose turned out to be rather strong, and rather than tempt fate and have its effects last too long, and run the risk of, well, fucking Natasha to death, I'd rather give her as much pleasure as you and I can give her in one go. Is that agreeable?"

Hell, Nat was wet just thinking about it, unable to stop herself from smiling as she nodded quickly. Oh yeah. She was very much okay with that. Thor, too, nodded. Now that he knew what was happening he didn't seem to be as nervous, and for that she was grateful. Nothing worse than an unsure partner, especially when Nat needed to trust them both to know how to best handle her. She had no idea how this drug or whatever was going to work on her, and though that should've terrified her, the antidote being so close by, and in Loki's possession, calmed her nerves very quickly. Despite all his claims of the contrary, Loki must've trusted Thor more than he let on, too, to have asked him to join the pair. Thor's brain seemed to be on the same wave length, and he stood to briefly embrace his brother before releasing him and looking back to Natasha. Something on his face shifted, as though he could hardly believe his luck at the woman sitting just in front of him. Nat smiled broadly and looked back at the vial in her fingers. With sure, steady fingers she undid the cap for a second time that night and looked up at the two gentlemen. "Bottoms up," she murmured, and downed the contents in a single gulp.

She smiled briefly up at them before she felt the world suddenly shift. Grow hotter. Oh, God. Every fiber of her clothing felt too heavy, weighing down on her skin and pressing in all the wrong places, shifting uncomfortably atop her. Her lips parted in a low whine as she started to remove her clothing before either of the other men had a chance to do anything, laying back to arch her back and raise her hips so she could shove off her jean shorts. Her panties went with it, and not half a minute later her shirt joined. She hadn't bothered with a bra, not on her day off when she was just going for comfort. It didn't matter, now. Her hands fell on her own breasts as she looked up at Loki and Thor with heavily lidded eyes.

"Thats-incredible," she could barely get the words out from her mouth, tongue tripping over them as she bit back a moan, fingers pinching her nipples hard. Loki was already grinning, while Thor looked on with a mix of what might be intrigue and arousal from the noises making their way from Nat's lips, the way her hips undulated without even being touched and the scent of her arousal painting the air. It was enough to make Loki's mouth water, and he wasted no time in bringing his lips to hers, kissing her hard, going between sucking on her bottom lip and exploring every inch of her mouth. She whimpered below him, hips rocking upwards. Thor took that as an open invitation and brought his palm trailing down her torso before fitting perfectly between her thighs. Pressing his thumb to her clit he started rubbing in slow circles. Nat pulled away from Loki with a wet pop and gaped down at Thor, hardly able to breathe, though she did manage for him to go harder. "Please, Thor. I need it," she begged and whined, pushing her hips up and into his touch to grant herself more friction, a satisfied moan rolling out of her mouth when he complied. Loki took her distraction as a chance to start undressing, and the minute his cock popped out of its confines Nat gave a quiet mewl of approval, wriggling out from under Thor to stand on all fours and swallow the dark-haired god down without coming close to gagging. Loki gasped, stars flashing behind his eyes as she worked her way up and down his cock, rolling her tongue around the tip, then the shaft. Behind her, Thor laid down and pulled her hips on top of his face, tongue making a long stripe up her pussy so that her whole body vibrated with moans. She telegraphed his movements onto Loki's dick, sucking and giving as good as she was getting from his brother. His hand carded through her hair, holding her tightly as he started thrusting his hips in time to her own movements.

"Hold still," he growled to Natasha, voice tinged with affection as she responded, loosening her jaw completely. He gave a few shallow thrusts into her mouth, making sure she wouldn't choke, before thrusting in in earnest. She moaned from around him, taking it until she wasn't sure how her jaw was still hanging on, and still it wasn't enough. Even with Thor beneath her, she needed more. Her body quivered with her first orgasm, one of many she was hoping, and only after Loki had done the same, his warm come squirting down her throat and into her belly, did he pull away. Not for the first time was she thrilled as his lack of a long refractory period, and as he palmed his cock back to life Nat looked over at Thor.

"Why-are you still wearing-pants?" She gasped, barely able to form words as she pulled away from his mouth on her cunt to mess with the button and zipper on his jeans. Commando. She liked it. Pushing down his jeans she sank herself, still wet with his saliva and her own arousal, onto his thick cock without so much as a problem. Oh. So much better. With her back to him she rode him as hard as she could muster, pulling herself up and down on his length until her thighs burned and he moved his hands to take control of her hips. She couldn't have been happier, back arching and hands flying to her breasts as Thor sat up and bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulders. Somewhere behind them there was movement and Thor pulled away from her, hands taking her once more by the hips and raising her up and off his cock. There was hardly time for her to whine when he turned her to face him and brought her right back down, impaling her hard enough to knock most of her bones out of alignment she was sure. A scream ripped through her throat as she came around him, tightening up like a vice as she fucked herself on his cock even harder than before. He groaned and met her thrust for thrust, hands fisting in the bedding to keep from bruising her too bad. In the back of her mind his consideration registered, but there wasn't time to think more about it. She needed more. A warm, wet finger pressed itself to her other opening, working its way past her so that she whimpered and looked back. Loki was grinning down at her and took her lips with his own.

"By the nine you taste so sweet," he whispered against her, adding a second lubed up finger and spreading them as far and wide as he could so she whimpered and quaked.

"More. Please, I need more," she begged, even after he'd worked a third, then fourth finger into her ass, stretching her as far as he could.

"Alright then my girl, you'll get it," he promised. He'd barely removed his fingers from within her before his cock took its place, thick and hard and so hot she thought she'd burst from the feeling of being filled. Beneath her Thor stilled, groaning as he felt his adopted brother slide into Natasha's ass, and though the pair might've liked to take a breather Nat wasn't interested in breaks. Not at all. Not wanting to waste any of the beautiful stretch and burn she felt, she quickly jolted her hips back towards Loki, taking Thor at just the right angle so the head of his cock battered against her g-spot, and Loki was shoved even further into her. Voice hoarse from all the screaming, she kept that up until Loki had her by the arms, holding her still so he and his brother could take over. Use her. Thrust into her over and over until she thought her senses would overload, and all she could do was stay there and take it, brain too overcome with sensation and pleasure and just _yesyesyesyesmore_. She lost track of how many times she'd come around them, both of their mouths taking it in turn to swallow her cries for more before biting, licking, and sucking their way up her throat, shoulders, collar, and breasts. At one point Loki duplicated himself, and Nat let the clone fuck into her mouth much as the original had done not long before that so she felt completely, and wholly, stuffed. It was perfect.

Intense wasn't a strong enough word to describe her final orgasm, her body almost entirely numb from being so fucked out and exhausted, but still with enough strength for her to pull away from the clone and reach back to kiss Loki hard on the lips, hot come from the third cock spurting and painting her breasts as she shook hard enough to register on the Richter scale, before going completely, blissfully limp. Beneath her Thor rode out her orgasm before finally coming to his own, and Loki, who hadn't been holding back as his brother had been, followed suit. The warm liquid oozed out of her, giving her goosebumps and making her shiver, before she was lifted off of the blond man and laid gently down in bed, the clone disappearing from its spot. Light kisses feathered their way up her calf, knee, upper thigh as she was dabbed clean and wrapped in a light blanket. The heat finally had burned its way through her whole body, leaving her exhausted and grinning from ear to ear as Loki came to lay on his side in front of her, one arm casually wrapped around her waist. Thor repeated the gesture, though on her other side, kissing from the base of her neck to the soft point between her shoulder blades. Loki's lips found hers, swollen and chapped and fitting perfectly against her own. It didn't take much after that for her to pass out, at ease with the world for the first time in what felt like years.

* * *

A/N:

PORN PORN POOORNNN  
Okay, now that I got THAT out of my system: YAY SEMI-SEX POLLEN! There's not enough of that kink in the Blackfrost tag, and so I needed to write some. More.  
Plus Thor, which c'mon, Thor makes everything better. Alright, I'm done now. Hope you liked! :3

Also: wow! Thank you all so much for the comments! I really appreciate all of you for reading and reviewing; ya'll rock!


	10. 17

**Masturbation**

"Loki, please," Natasha whined, her back arching as her fingers pressed harder into her already wet cunt, pressing hard against her g-spot. Across from her, Loki smirked and leaned closer, his own hand on his cock, stroking it slowly.

"Absolutely not. Keep fucking yourself darling. You're doing so good-it's going to be worth it, trust me."

"No, I want you inside me-."

"Natasha. Pet. If you keep whining I'm not going to let you come at all," he promised her, voice going hoarse for half a second as he felt more pre-come spread over the head of his dick, slickening his hand as he rubbed it onto his hot skin. He breathed deep, closing his eyes for the quickest of moments before opening them again. She was an absolute vision: the moon pouring on her already pale skin, her hand working itself quickly in and out of her, thumb pressed to her clit so that she was covered in goosebumps as the pleasure quickened her heart.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, pet," he moaned, tipping his head back but still looking at her through his half closed eyes, the green slits focused entirely on Nat. She moaned as she opened her eyes and caught his gaze, teeth biting hard on her plump bottom lip, cheeks reddening as she watched his hand stroking himself.

"Loki, I need-."

"To stop whining," he ordered again, head snapping up to look at her fully, eyes narrowed this time in anger. "This is your last warning, Natasha. Keep fucking yourself," he told her with a low growl in his voice. She pursed her lips and threw her head back once more, slamming her eyes shut and givng a loud scream, half in frustration and half in pleasure as he watched her fuck herself even harder. Oh yes, that's what he wanted to see. He moaned and quickened his own speed.

"It's all about delayed gratification, pet," he promised her. "It'll feel so, so good once I finally let you come. Trust me. You'll love me."

"I hate you," she gritted through clenched teeth. "I h-fuck-hate you so fucking much Loki." She pressed harder on her clit and thrashed her head from side to side.

"I know it's hard, but it'll be worth it. Just keep going. Faster."

"No-."

"Pet." A warning. She was walking on thin ice, and though she snapped her head up to glare at him and curse his name she quickened her pace yet again. The whimpers and moans making their way to Loki's ears were the sweetest he'd ever heard, and when she was right there, on the peak, teasing herself further and forcing herself to keep on the edge of coming he thought he might burst into flame from watching her, or perhaps her back would break from how hard it was bent.

"That's it. That's such a good girl, oh my Natasha you're so beautiful. Keep going darling. Keep going. That's it."

He kept her on the edge of an orgasm as long as he dared, waiting until her breathing became ragged, her hair, disheveled, plastered itself to her forehead, and she'd brought her second hand in to pinch her nipples, playing with her breasts. He wanted to do that, but all in good time he reminded himself.

"Are you ready my darling?"

"Yes. Please, Loki. Pleasepleaseplease," she begged, and he watched her body tremble as she lifted her hips, presenting her swollen, sopping center for his viewing pleasure, so he could watch her fingers disappear, then reappear, covered in her come. That was all it took. His hand immediately left his painfully hard cock as he stepped swiftly to her, replacing her fingers with his tongue as he delved deep into her, reveling in her surprised scream of pleasure, as his free hand, the one not holding onto one hip, stroked his cock once more. Her hand, still sticky with her own juices, moved to his head and threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him there. He allowed her, loving how her hips bucked against his mouth.

"You can come," he finally purred against her lips, tongue sliding up until it circled her clit and she screamed. Literally screamed; it was a miracle that she didn't shatter the windows, but it was entirely worth it, and to Loki's shame brought him off on his own orgasm. His body shuddered and he pumped his hips slightly, the friction of his own palm and the fabric of the mattress hitting somewhere between pleasure and the most delicious sort of pain. He would've rather been inside her, but there would be time for that. All the time in the world; good things came for those who waited.

"I told you it would be worth it," He promised when he'd finally pulled away, wiping his lips then sucking on his fingers, grinning broadly.

"Shut up," she panted. "That was worth it. But shut up." She sat up, reached over, and grabbed him to kiss him hard.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I had to do it. Couldn't help it =] Thanks for reading!


	11. 4

**Bondage, "virginal sacrifice" **

He grinned as he undid the buttons of her blouse slowly, his fingertips soft and gentle as they brushed against the white lace that covered her breasts, the swell of them threatening to spill over the edges. When he undid and slipped her pants down her legs after having thrown the blouse across the room he barely stopped himself from growling with pleasure as he noticed her matching set, the white panties laced with gold, stark and bright as snow against the black satin sheets of his bed, though she was so pale they nearly blended in with her skin.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so . . . virginal," he teased, leaning forward to kiss her collarbone, biting his way across it so that she moaned and shuddered underneath him. "All flushed and panting as though we've never done this before." He liked it very much, pants already becoming uncomfortable as his cock strained against it.

"Virginal, me? Why doesn't it surprise me that that's the first thing you think up?" She asked, breath hitching in her throat as he bit again. Oh, that was nice.

"Well, you remind me of the women that Thor and I had . . . not sacrificed. Given? Offered?" He bit down on her shoulder this time, soothing the pain with the softest of kisses, fingers trailing down between her legs.

Natasha tried not to laugh. "You two had virgin sacrifices to you? Really?"

"Most of them weren't virgins."

"Loki!"

"They tried to act it," he smirked at her skeptical look. A pause, then he moved her hands out to the sides. Ropes came out from underneath the bed to wrap around her wrists, forcing her to stay spread out as he worked his way down to her breasts, kissing the tops of them before pushing back the white fabric and wrapping his lips and tongue around one of her nipples. She gasped and bucked her hips against his, now positioned just above hers, and he chuckled quietly. The feeling was exquisite, all fire and passion and pure, unadulterated need. She loved every second of it, growing wetter between her legs in reaction, and whimpered in protest when he pulled away. "Just like you try to act it, pretend like you've never been touched by a man before. I know you," he teased and smirked against her skin as he kissed his way down her taut stomach. He felt her muscles undulate beneath him, the power subtle yet he knew more than sufficient to pull out of the bindings if she wished. She tested them, but didn't budge from her place, staring down at him.

"My lord," she managed, voice hoarse. "I swear to you I haven't been with any other man. Please don't hurt me-please."

"I'm your god, not your lord," he reminded her, a thrum of excitement making his heart quicken and cock throb. One of his hands tapped against her hip, making her squeak in surprise, a noise he knew he'd never hear if she wasn't playing along. For that he couldn't have been any more pleased. "And I'd have you address me as either that or your king, girl. Though I don't expect you'll be doing much speaking tonight. I think I have much better plans for your luscious lips." He leaned up to kiss them, his own hard and demanding she yield to him. To his great surprise and pleasure she did, moaning and opening up for him, presenting him with the sweetness of her mouth for him to revel in. His tongue sought every crevice of her mouth, every last inch of it explored and tasted as though he couldn't get enough. He couldn't get enough of her, ever.

"You taste so sweet," he murmured against her lips. "I only hope the rest of you is as sweet and succulent, my little mortal."

"My king-please, I'm still a maid-."

A low chuckle. "Of my sweet young mortal, my darling plaything, that makes no difference. You'll be mine, and mine alone, to have when I choose. You've been given to me, and I intend to keep you until you break." His eyes glinted at that, making Nat's breath catch in her throat. This time he moved straight past her stomach and to her cunt, bringing his lips to it and letting his tongue trace her outer folds, lapping at how wet his words alone had made her until he was sure she would lose her voice from moaning so frequently.

"Keep it up, my darling mortal. I want to hear you, and hear my name on your lips when you come for me. Say who you belong to," he purred as he licked a long, slow stripe up her slit.

She shuddered and shouted, unable to stop herself: "You, my king!"

Oh he liked the sound of that very much. He grinned and bit the inside of her thigh before setting his tongue to spreading her open again. Two fingers worked into her, stretching out her tight walls and pressing hard into her cunt, bending and rubbing in just the right way to force her to shout again and again. All the while he praised her, lapping at her clit or else murmuring how good she was against her skin. He bit and sucked at her thighs, marking her as his own, promising her pleasure beyond all she could imagine as he finger-fucked her into oblivion. When she finally came, body taut and shivering, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, he grinned and positioned himself over her. Her eyes were lidded, mind half conscious, the other half overcome with lust and an endorphin rush only an orgasm from a god could bring.

"My turn."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	12. 2

**Things Don't Go As Planned - Note: if implied underage sex between two consenting (and tipsy) teenagers bothers you, I'd suggest skipping this one. **

"Natasha I'm not quite sure-." Her lips smashed up against his, tasting of cheap vodka stolen from her father's cupboards and the orange juice he'd chased his own shots with, embarassed that he hadn't been able to stomach the taste by itself while she'd basically drank the damn liquor out of the bottle. She'd been drinking it since she was little, she'd explained as she fed him shot after shot until he was good and tipsy, loosened up and relaxed as she led him to his room, her own movements a little more jerky than her usual coordination allowed. She'd laid down on the bed with him atop her, bucking her hips against his and wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth as his hands had drifted down her body, skimming along the edges of her shirt.

"Please, Loki. I really want you." She whispered against his lips, biting his bottom one a little harsher than she'd meant to, forcing him to sneak a quick gasp.

"We're just-."

"I don't care," she said, moving her lips down his jaw to his neck, biting and sucking the skin there until it purpled and grew hot beneath her mouth, making him groan. Back arching, his covered cock brushed against her hot center, just about able to feel how badly she wanted him through the fabric. He shuddered. Oh God. He'd never thought they'd get to this point, especially not at how rocky their relation had been lately, but he wasn't about to complain or tell her no. The necklace he'd bought her bobbed against his chest as she flipped them over with ease, a feat he'd never have believed if he hadn't somehow gotten onto his back, and as she pressed herself even harder against him he shivered and wrapped a hand around the side of her face, guiding her away from his lips.

"You're so beautiful, did you know that?" He whispered. She just smiled and nodded, fingers leaving his sides to slide up her shirt and pull it off. She was beyond gorgeous in a black lace bra, breasts spilling out over the top, and when he saw that her panties matched, shorts flying across the room, he wondered if she'd had this all planned. Not that he was really complaining, especially not when she moved his fingers to her bra , allowing him to unclasp it, breasts swinging free so that when his mouth moved up he could-.

The door below slammed shut, making Natasha go rigid in Loki's lap, the color seeping out of her face. Loki's adopted parents had gotten home, Thor with them, the boy loud and boastful as he recounted the stories of his last football practice. In a rush, the two broke apart, Nat struggling to get her clothes on in the right order while Loki hastened to hide the vodka under his bed, pulling out a pack of gum from his backpack to offer a stick to Nat, a piece already in his mouth. She accepted with a quiet thanks, not meeting his eyes, already picking through one of her books to make sure that it looked like they were studying. Loki watched as her gaze flitted up quickly, locking on the hickey he was sure he now sported, but he just left it. If that was the worst of it then they were fine.

"Loki?" Frigga knocked quietly, opening the door when her adoptive son allowed her to. He smiled up at her, looking as emmersed in his studies as he could, the book hiding his still hard cock. She surveyed the two, trying to pick anything up that shouldn't be that way though she was still smiling as she did it. "Hi Natasha. You two hungry?"

"Yes, thank you ma'am," Natasha said with a small smile of her own. It didn't meet her eyes and Loki felt his heart go. What was wrong?

"Excellent. Dinner will be in half an hour; behave you two," she said with a small wink, ignoring the purple bruise on Loki's neck though he knew she'd bring it up once Natasha was gone. Only once the door had shut and they'd heard the floor whine and creak as Frigga walked away did they relax.

"Never again," Loki muttered, dropping back onto his bed. It took him half a moment to realize that Nat was standing up, the dregs of the alcohol coming back into play now that his adrenaline had gone through his system. Wait, what? "You're leaving? I thought you were-why are you taking off the necklace?"

"Because I don't deserve it," she murmured, eyeing the red and black jewelry with a saddened eye before she set it down on Loki's desk and headed towards the door. Half a minute, then it clicked.

"Oh God. Nat-no, don't leave," he reached out for her arm and though she went still beneath his grip she allowed him to pull her back. "You didn't think you had to-it was a gift, Natasha."

"They don't usually come without some kind of strings attached," she murmured. "And if you don't want to then there's nothing I can do to pay you back."

He cupped her face in his hand, tipping it up so that she had to look at him, searching her eyes for some semblance of understanding when he finally said. "I gave it to you because I care about you. I don't need anything else, I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to. It's just a gift, something I thought you'd like. Please don't feel like we have to-." He cut off as he heard Thor stomping towards his bedroom, gaze lifting to the door as though he could see through it and try and gauge where his brother was. Half a moment, then another door closed, shutting Thor up in his room. Loki made to continue with what he was saying, this time voice hushed, but Nat cut him off with her lips on his. If he'd gotten hot from the other kisses, this was a slow burn, the best kind that seeped into every inch of muscle, bone, and tissue of his body. Her lips were soft against his, unhurried and sweet, allowing him to hold her tight to his body without having to worry about scaring her off as he normally did. Instead she simply relaxed beneath him, held together by bone and pure will alone. Something wet fell against his cheeks, and when he pulled away he caught the tracks her tears had left before she hastily wiped them away.

"Thank you," she croaked, clearing her throat after. "Thank you, Loki. You have no idea what that means to me."

His next kiss promised her that he did.


	13. 7

**Creative Sexual Positions**

She moaned as she positioned her hips just right, letting Loki take control of the rest of it. He fit perfectly inside her, cock stretching her out as it made its way in inch by inch, Nat jostling her hips to achieve the perfect fit. Loki groaned quietly, the sight of her ass wiggling just in front of him near too much as she laid down between his legs, belly and breasts atop the rumpled bedding, her legs just behind them. From there, as he promised he did all the work, threading hs fingers through her short hair to pull her head back. The pricks of pain made it all worth it, Nat thought as she let another moan out, this one louder and higher pitched than the other, filled with need not only for him to fill her back up as he pulled slowly out of her, but for him to go faster. Harder. He obliged not half a minute later, slamming his hips up against hers so that her ass shook with the force of it. God he loved that sight, and he set to work pounding even harder into her each time, free hand taking an ample hand of her backside, squeezing the soft flesh before spanking her hard. She shouted, surprised, then moaned when he massaged the red skin.

"Norns above you feel perfect," he moaned as she bucked her hips in response to his every thrust, pushing him deeper into her. She moved to give herself a better angle, pushing herself up onto her elbows, back arched and nipples pressed hard against the soft fabric of their bedspread, the friction pure, undadulterated torture. With one of her hands she dislodged his from her hair and moved it down to her breast, his name ripped from her lips as he pinched and pulled, rolling the supple flesh between his fingers with all the ease and practice of a man who'd been doing this for centuries. She never got over just how perfect his technique was but . . . well, she wouldn't mind throwing him off his game a little.

Halfway through, when he was lost in the rhythm of his hips against hers, she moved just a little further off of him so he slipped out with a low curse. Before he could realign them, though, she'd turned around and laid him back down. For some time she'd planned on breaking out the same cuffs he'd worn when he'd been escorted off of Earth the first time around (Stark had shot her a knowing smile when she'd asked him to reconstruct them) and because they spent so much time in his bedroom she'd been able to hide the metal restricting devices beneath her pillows without ease, their chain wrapped around the rungs of her headboard. He'd just gotten her name out of his mouth, confusion wrapped around the soft "Natasha?" when she'd slipped his arms up above his head and into the manacles. He looked up and swore when he recognized them.

"Wench." The term came out sounding more like a pet name than one he'd call her in anger. "What do you have planned for me?"

Nat couldn't help but grin, moving his legs up so that they were bent and nearly parallel to the ground. She straddled his hips, her own positioned so the tip of his cock was just below her entrance, sticky and wet and red with anger and desire. She took it in her hand and pumped once, twice, just to make him moan. "My turn to be in control," she purred, before sinking down onto him, his dick angled perfectly so that it hit all the right places on the first stroke. She swore she saw stars while the god beneath her swore in a language she didn't understand. The reverence that laced his words made it worth it, especially when she started bouncing up and down atop him. It was Loki's turn to lose control, to spiral into the bottomless pleasure as Nat rode him without mercy, breasts bouncing with the movement until her hands came up and cupped them, playing with them in front of his eyes so his mouth watered and he begged her to let him go.

"I want to touch you-please, my darling. My love, please let me go."

"No," she moaned, rolling her hips so that he hit her g-spot. He let out a quick shout in pleasure, eyes rolling backwards, relinquishing control even though Nat was positive if he wanted he'd be able to break through the wood of her headboard without a problem. She loved that he didn't, letting go so that she could fuck him, control him. The power surged through her stomach, releasing the pleasure that had been building and crashed over her, taking her off guard. As she tightened around him, tense and spasming and taking him in even deeper than before, he followed her orgasm with a loud shout, filling her up to the brim and then some, the hot liquid spilling out from within her.

"Worth it-wasn't it?" She gasped, grinning down at him as she let him lower his legs. She wasn't ready to get off him, however, and soon enough she could feel his cock thickening once more. The stamina of a god and all that, she supposed. Still breathless but nevertheless determined, she leaned over and licked a slow stripe up the side of his face. He shuddered beneath her.

"Play nice and I'll let you cuff me and have your way with me," she promised. Inside hers he felt his cock twitch, interest multiplying with her words, while his eyes turned to slow, cat-like slits and his lips curved in a delicious smirk.

"My wish is your command, my darling," he purred.

* * *

A/N: I raided for these ideas and positions, just sayin'. Kinda ashamed, but there you have it. Hope you enjoyED and thanks for reading!


	14. 15

**Getting caught having sex**

They'd not told anyone that they were going out on a date, simply disappearing from Natasha's room one evening and reappearing in the alley just outside a restaurant Natasha had once suggested they go to. She smiled when she recognized the name of it, squeezing his hand gently. "You remembered?"

"It has been known to happen," he teased with a smile before leading her inside. To his delight they were seated instantly, without so much as having to use magic, and the waiter was quick and efficient at taking their order, allowing Loki ample time to stare over at the beautiful woman in front of him. She'd rebuked him for so long, ignored his advances and his demands-requests-pleas for her to go out with him until finally: "I'm hungry. Take me out."

And seeing as she'd been wearing the exquisite black number, as if she'd been poured into it, how the hell was he supposed to say no? It didn't help that in the back of his mind all he could think of was the way they'd twisted in bed the night before, because while she might not have wanted to go out together she certainly had no objections to coupling. Every night.

He pushed these memories to the back of his mind, unable to hide the glint from his eyes. Natasha caught it, smirking as she tipped the glass of her red wine up to breathe in the bouquet. "Someone's got dirty on their mind," she murmured after she'd taken a slow sip of her merlot.

"I always have dirty on my mind, and with a dress like that can you expect anything else?"

"Oh you like this?" She asked, looking down at the strapless, sweetheart neckline tracing her ample bosom.

"I think I'd like it far better on the floor, and you bent over my bed-."

"Loki," she admonished with a half serious look. "Save that for later."

How the hell was he supposed to focus on his lobster when she winked at him like that? He forced himself to breathe deep and ate as much as he could muster, though her foot slowly sliding up his leg, finding his knee and finally upper thigh, was ridiculous. He closed his eyes for a quick moment before staring at her.

"Natasha. I will bend you over this table here and now if you don't cut that out." He warned. "And I'll make it look as though nothing is happening."

"No you won't, or you would've done it by now." Her lips spread wide over her teeth, showing her confidence as easily as he seemed to show her his heart. His emotions. Not heart. Very few were privy to that.

Her lips crashed against his, the skirt of her dress hiked up around her waist as Loki's finger smoothed over her sopping wet slit, pushing her panties to the side so he could press it into her. She whined and bit his throat, marking his pale skin and nearly drawing blood in the process from biting so hard. Her nails were a whole other matter, ripping open his jacket, then his button down, then his skin. He healed shortly after that, the blood caking under her nails as he moaned and threw her down on the bed. Her dress disappeared, reappearing hung up in his closet as she grinned up at him, licking her top lip slowly, to entice him. It worked, and half a minute later he had her legs around his waist, his cock sinking into her, her panties shredded and tossed to the side.

"God Tash-."

"Hey Loki I need some-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING-OH GOD I NEED BRAIN BLEACH!"

Tony was shouting by the end of it, turned away and cursing under his breath as Loki stilled, still buried in Nat, and snarled at the man to leave. Nat pulled a pillow over her abdomen, cheeks flushing. "You can't be serious," she muttered and pulled herself away from him and turned onto her stomach. This wasn't happening. Loki stood swiftly, a sheet covering Natasha and another wrapping and tying around his waist, as he grabbed Tony's shoulder.

"You speak of this to no one," he growled, tipping the man's chin upwards. Tony didn't seem to mind, though Loki couldn't help but notice the few sneak peeks the genius took downwards. Loki arched a brow, smirking.

"Looking for something, Mr. Stark?" He asked, brushing his bent fingers over Tony's cheek.

That seemed to snap Tony out of it, who shook his head quickly and muttered something about not saying a thing before he high-tailed it out.

Loki waited until he was gone before he locked the door, reinforcing it with magic. He breathed deep once more before the sheets covering himself and Nat disappeared. "Where were we my darling?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you didn't mind the blip of Tony/Loki near the end, I adore them together and couldn't help myself. Thanks so much for reading and for all the comments! You are all a bunch of sweeties who make this completely worthwhile


	15. 11

**Explaining relationship to a disapproving third party**

"So. . ."

"So?" Natasha's eyebrows rose as she shot him a quick glance. They were alone, both sitting at the island for breakfast. None of the others were up, and it had been the first time that they'd been alone since Stark had been idiot enough to walk in on Nat and Loki in the middle of having sex. He'd barely been able to look at her since then, let alone speak to her in fully formed sentences.

"You and Loki, huh?"

"Sometimes," Natasha said. She supposed she couldn't hide it forever.

Another pause, this one longer than the others. She could feel Tony's hesitation. He'd always known better than to meddle in her business, ever since he'd found out that she wasn't Natalie Rushman from legal. She'd been thankful for that, she had to admit, but just this once she shot him a quick smile. "It's not as bad as you're thinking it is. He's good to me."

"And you tear into him," he said with a shrug. "I saw the marks on his back. You've got a set of claws, Tash. You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me. I do."

He took a deep drink of his coffee, black with one sugar Natalie parroted in her mind. The brat never knew how to shut up, and one day Natasha thought she might actually see someone about it. One day, but not then. "He's a god."

"And I'm a biologically altered super spy. I fail to see how his race makes him any more special than-."

"He could kill you with the twitch of his pinky finger."

"Then you don't know what he can do with his pinky finger if you're just worried about him killing me."

Tony laughed at that but it was humorless. Nonetheless it made Nat smile. At least he wasn't yelling at her like she'd expected, or telling the others. That, she supposed, was just a matter of time.

"Fine. But do you want the others-."

"No." The word came out too quickly and she took a deep breath. Held it and counted to ten. "Not yet. I just want to know-before I tell anyone about this, I don't know where it's going and there's no use getting everyone worked up about it. Not yet." She gave him a small smile and stood from her chair, stretching languidly before grabbing her own mug of coffee. "Good talk, Tony. I'll see you around." Her smile brokered no other arrangement, and though his mouth opened to say something else he kept quiet as she turned on her heel and sauntered away. One negative opinion was bad enough-she didn't need her whole team looking at her the way Tony was currently, as though she was making the biggest mistake of her life. What did they know after all? She'd tangoed with super soldiers, outmaneuvered a genius, and managed to get away from an encounter with Hawkeye with her life. She was pretty sure she could handle this.

Pretty sure.

* * *

A/N: A little choppy, and not pornographic at all, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks, as ever, for reading!


	16. 1

**Anal, dub-con, possible rape trigger [be warned] though it all works itself out in the end, double penetration.**

She kept as quiet as possible, slinking down the hallways with bare feet and her body low to the ground, wishing the pounding in her heart would quiet so she could try and hear whether or not someone was coming. She had no idea where she'd been taken, only that the two pathetic excuses for guards had easily been overtaken and she didn't want to give her captors the chance to catch her once more. The carpet muffled her footsteps, the fabric soft and plush, a garish red color beneath her, but she had no idea where this empty hallway was leading her. Neither her room, or the door-covered hall she was in had any windows for her to look out of, the only light dim and coming from the sconces along the walls. She took the steps going down to the second floor, hoping it might make some sort of sense, but all she found was another empty hallway full of doors, more like a hotel than anything else, though the staircases were out in the open, leaving her exposed as she traversed down yet another floor. The slightest squeak under feet made her stop and wince, catching her breath as she tried not to make another noise. God, what she wouldn't do for her guns right now, or at least her Widow bites. As it was she'd been dressed in black silk lingerie, the thought of which had sent chills of disgust up and down her spine, and before leaving the room she'd wrapped a sheet around herself. Now if she could just find a damn window to use the sheet as a rope-.

"Found you." She barely had time to react as thick, well muscled arms wrapped around her-one around her shoulders the other pinning her arms to her side as he bound her around the torso. The voice was gravely in her ear, the soft scratches of whiskers against her throat sending goosebumps down her body. She snarled and threw her head back, hoping that she'd connect with his nose, but the man managed to avoid it, laughing further as she was lifted off the ground and all but dragged back upstairs.

"Get off me!" She shouted, trying to kick off the railing or the wall, whatever she could get her foot onto first, to make him drop her in an attempt to keep himself from falling. His balance, however, seemed faultless and no matter how she shouted or screamed she couldn't get him to release her. All she caught was the quick sight of blond hair, tied back behind his head though a few strands fell out as he dragged the struggling agent back to her room. The door was open, the guards disposed of-she'd snapped their necks after all-and if she could just wiggle her arms free-.

She might as well have fought against a pair of steel bars across her body for all the good it did her. Behind them the doors slammed shut, the sound ominous enough to make Natasha shut her mouth for half a second. In one of the corners, staring at her with bright eyes, was Loki.

"You," she snarled. "You brought me here?"

"Obviously." He chuckled, before his eyes rose. "Thor, I think our guest is wearing too much. Help her?"

Without a word the man behind her-and really, she should've recognized the muscles because who else could be that huge and manage to hold her like he had?-tugged with ease at the sheet she'd wrapped around herself. It fell with a soft woosh to the ground before he held her hands behind her back just off the cusp of bruising her with his strength. His lips fell on her neck, exposed, and suckled softly on the base of her throat, teeth nipping at the soft skin until she was biting back a soft whimper. Fucker. She struggled harder against his arms, stepping backwards to try and break his foot with her heel, only to find that he was wearing heavy boots. How the hell had he managed to get around so quietly?

"You know, I've always loved your spirit, Miss. Romanov," Loki said, rising slowly from his seat, winding his way around the large bed taking the most space in the room, the one she'd found herself on not an hour ago, "and I think my brother and I are going to rather enjoy breaking it tonight. Assuming you don't fall to pieces before." He'd taken her chin in his hand, turning her head to the side so that Thor could get a better angle, felt her tremble beneath him even as she inwardly cursed herself for showing the slightest amount of weakness. He'd take it and run a mile. He murmured something about how lovely she was, fingers trailing down her throat to her collar, then the valley between her breasts, and finally to between her legs where she squirmed away from him. She didn't want him to feel how turned on it made her, but too soon his fingers sought out the source of heat and he grinned broadly.

"You little wanton; you're loving this, aren't you? Being held against your will, pleasured." Through the fabric of her panties he rubbed her already soaking wet slit and she bit back a whimper of need, cheeks flush with the shame at how her hips rocked forward a little. The low chuckle that left his lips only made her more wet and she tipped her head back to avoid his gaze as her lips parted with a soft gasp when he pushed his fingers into her. All the while Thor was at her throat and shoulders, biting his way up and down her exposed skin. She didn't notice the way that his free hand was undoing her bra until the clasp was undone and it was being pushed from her body. His calloused hand came to squeeze one of her breasts, while Loki brought his mouth down to the second. Between them Natasha practically vibrated with pleasure, whining in disappointment-at herself and the man in front of her-when the fingers were removed from inside her. The noise was cut off, however, as two fingers were shoved into her mouth.

"Suck," Loki demanded, and she wrapped her tongue around each finger in turn, removing her own juices until all she could taste was his skin. Once he pulled his fingers away his lips replaced them, tongue invading her mouth so that her taste was shared between them. Thor gave a quiet hum of disapproval and Loki pulled away so that Thor's lips could take his place, Nat's head twisted to give him as much access as possible. As Thor's tongue battled for dominance with Natasha's, Loki's fingers slipped her panties down around her ankles so she was naked between the pair of them. His eyes roved over her bare form, feeling himself harden, and in the blink of an eye he and his brother were both naked. Thor took this as his cue to steer Nat, now turned around so her breasts were crushed against his chest, towards the bed Loki was currently turning down. He'd grabbed the sheet Nat had tried to wear before anything else, and as soon as Nat was on the bed he ripped it into two, using both halves to separately tie her arms to the posts of the bed. Her blue eyes followed him all the while he worked, giving a half-hearted tug every so often that made him chuckle.

"That's all the fight you've got left in you? Have we won you so quickly?" He asked with a raised brow. She gritted her teeth, trying to pull her leg back to kick him, but he caught it before she could so much as make contact and drew his lips down her soft calf, then the underside of her knee-she bit back a giggle at that, asshole-and finally her thighs. All the while Thor sat on the other side of the bed, palming his cock and watching his brother seat himself between Natasha's thighs with little issue, the agent turning red.

"Wh-what are you-?"

"Hush, Natasha." Thor was the one who murmured it now, scooting a little closer so that his cock was level with her head. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull, especially as he raised her head and murmured for her to open her mouth. No way in hell-.

"My brother is going to take care of you, as will I, but I require a little something from you first."

When she didn't comply he sighed and looked over to Loki. The trickster was poised between Natasha's legs, grinning as he moved her thighs onto his shoulders and all but dove into his work, tongue lapping at the wet arousal staining the air with its scent, massaging every inch of her swollen cunt and paying special attention to her clit. Nat's lips opened in a gasp of surprise and that was all the invitation Thor needed, shoving his cock in between her parted lips. She accepted him with a quiet groan, not even fighting as he positioned his hand on the back of her head and guided her along his dick. Her own body was going into sensory overload, leaving the agent in no position to say no as Thor held her by the hair and thrust shallowly into her mouth. Her tongue danced around the tip of his cock, making him gasp and arch his back, but it was nothing in comparison to the fire Loki was igniting between her legs. Pleasure curled in the pit of her stomach and spread to every inch of her body until she was certain she'd have burn marks the next day from how good he was at this.

Her first orgasm took her by surprise, shouting around Thor's huge cock as her thighs tightened around Loki's head, trapping it there as she bucked and seized up, head spinning with the pleasure overload. When she finally came back to earth Thor had removed himself from her mouth and Loki was wiping his lips, sucking on his fingers in turn with the most sinful look in his eye. Her heart stuttered., sure that meant they were nowhere near done.

Sure enough the brothers repositioned themselves, Loki manuevering his way beneath her, hands finding her breasts and tweaking her nipples just hard enough to make her shout.

"I'd never thought you to be a loud lover, but I am thoroughly enjoying how responsive you are," he purred in her ear, licking the shell of it as he flicked her nipple, sending her shouting curses mingled in with his name. "Perhaps I'll keep you here for an age, explore every last inch of your body, make you beg over and over again for release as I keep you on the edge."

Thor aligned himself between her legs, hoisting them up so that they could wrap around his waist while his brother talked, his own hard cock pressed up against her asshole. She breathed deep as Thor took his turn first, and if she'd thought him large within her mouth it was nothing in comparison to how he felt inching himself into her pussy. He was thick, heavy between her legs and hitting every right spot so that she saw stars explode behind her eyelids. His name tumbled from her lips and Loki, a jealous growl leaving his throat, shifted so that he could bite down on her shoulder, leaving an imprint of his teeth on her soft skin, marking her as his own. He growled the same sentiment in her ear: "You're mine. I'm sharing you with my brother because I owe him a boon, but you are all mine, Natasha Romanov. You have been since the helicarrier, and I fully intend on letting the whole world know exactly who you belong to. You are mine, my little mortal. All mine."

She couldn't think of a word to say, Thor having just started thrusting into her, bringing himself to the hilt before pulling out and repeating the process, movements measured and slow enough to allow her to adjust, to wrap her mind around the thorough fucking she was going to get on his end as Loki's possessive sentiments worked her up nearly as quickly as his tongue had. He truly was a gifted god indeed, though she'd never admit it to his face. She didn't need to; his ego was inflated enough, and no way was she going to make it any worse.

So lost in her head was she that she hadn't noticed Loki's hand snaking down to her ass until he pressed one already lubed up finger inside her. She shouted, bucking her hips upward and unintentionally taking him in even deeper when she thrust back against his hand. A low, throaty moan left both of their mouths while above them Thor just swore and picked up the pace. Loki nudged him with his foot, forcing the god to slow back down so Loki could press a second finger into Nat, slowly this time.

"You're so tight for me, Natasha. So tight. I cannot wait to stretch you out, and maybe if you're lucky you'll take both Thor and I in your ass. I want to ruin you, my darling, and I'm going to. I'm going to fuck you until you cannot stand, cannot think, can only stay right where you are and take my cock as it impales you over and over again. You won't know anything but the pleasure I give you, will want nothing but that, and I am just the god to give it to you." A third finger was added this time, scissoring her open so that by the time he added a fourth she was whining and ready for it, pushing back against him.

Thor was just picking up the pace once again as the tip of Loki's cock, wet from where it was leaking precome, pressed against her hole, his fingers having just been removed. Just as his hand had been lubricated already, with magic she suspected, his dick sank with ease into her ass, pushing in inch by inch until he was fully seated within her and she was at a loss of words and breath, sure she'd pass out from how amazing it felt to have them both inside her. They must've felt the same, the friction and tightness magnified by their combined length and girth, for Thor stilled above her with a low groan. His hair had fallen out of his pony tail, and Nat wanted to reach up and grab him by it, to pull him down for a filthy kiss. She extended her neck as an indicator, and their tongues did battle when he managed to pick up on her wishes. He was as accomplished at kissing as he was fighting, Nat was pleased to recognize, and Loki's jealousy took over as he started to fuck into her as hard as he could, the slap of his hips against her round ass vulgar and sending Nat's hormones into a frenzy. Thor moaned above her, jerking his hips into a roughly similar pattern, a little slower with more dragged out thrusts that stroked her g-spot with every thrust, whereas Loki's were all power and blatant need.

Though she was sure Thor was coming to the end he didn't come anytime soon, removing himself as she felt his muscles begin to tighten and his breath begin to catch in his throat. Nat gave a quiet whine of displeasure, only to have it replaced with a shriek of surprise as another finger was added to her ass, this time belonging to Thor. He stroked himself with his extra hand as he worked a second, then eventual third thick finger into her again. What the hell was he planning on? She could hardly formulate the thought as the pleasure rocked against her, bringing her to a second orgasm. She clenched tight around Loki, hot and wet and nearly too much for him as he hissed in surprise and pleasure. His hips stilled, cock still buried firmly inside her, lungs stretching as they tried to catch a breath that seemed more a myth than the two gods. Thor pressed another finger into her, mouth lowering onto her hard nipples to suck and nip at the skin.

"Are you ready?" He murmured, and Nat was sure he wasn't talking to her. The smallest of nods behind her confirmed that, though before she could consider asking what the hell they were talking about Thor was once more aligned with Natasha. His fingers left her asshole, now good and stretched out, and-Oh. God.

If she thought they were both large on their own, Thor's cock pressing into her ass, sliding in alongside Loki's, was almost too much for her to bare. Her body went rigid, though Loki whispered in her ear that she needed to relax or else this would never work. He'd use magic if he had to, he threatened, and it was enough to remind her how to breathe, how to loosen her muscles. Inch by inch, Thor pushed himself into her ass, and it wasn't until he was fully sheathed inside her alongside his adopted brother that she recognized the high-pitched keen as her own, the noise having slipped from between her lips all the while Thor had worked at her. A moment was afforded her so she could catch her breath, and if she hadn't been so desperate for oxygen she might've kissed Loki for thanks. Finally she gave the smallest of imperceptible nods, a murmured: "green" subconsciously falling from her lips. Above and below the brothers relaxed, and Thor started to pull his dick out as Loki only thrust himself further in, the two working out a rhythm so that they alternated between pressing in and pulling out. It was heaven-no, better than that. She wondered what Valhalla was like, and whether death via sex would get her there. She wouldn't complain, not when her whole body was giving into the pleasure rocketing through her, making her shout and scream and thrash between them. From behind, Loki's hand wrapped around to tease her clit, giving her orgasm after orgasm, the pleasure neverending.

Thor was the first to come, stilling above her with a loud shout as he filled her, hips twitching as every drop of come left his body. The warmth and pressure of it set off his other two lovers, Natasha whining with what little voice she had left and Loki gritting his teeth as he murmured praises into Natasha's ear, the language beautiful and old and only adding to the pleasure so she thought she might burst into flame at any moment.

Neither of the men moved for a moment, and Nat would've been fine if they never did, content to have them inside her forever. There were certainly worse ways to spend her time, and it was with a quiet groan of disappointment that Thor was the first to remove himself. Once more he kissed her before standing on surprisingly strong legs and crossing to the small bathroom door that had appeared out of nowhere. The world around them was changing, Nat noticed, turning into-.

"Really? Our apartment?" She asked, confused and voice quiet as she turned to look at Loki. The bindings around her wrists disappeared, allowing him to twist her around after removing himself from her.

"Why do you think Thor caught you so quickly rather than us letting you try and run some more? I would've liked a chase but you were heading towards the populated floors," Loki teased, pressing his lips up to her forehead. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

She wished she had enough energy to laugh, though the spark in Loki's eyes told her he caught it. So she simply nodded, saving what little voice she had left as she curled up in his arms. With the wave of his hand the bed, and the couple in it, had been cleaned and it was in the comfort of his arms and to the steady thrum of their hearts that Nat found the best sleep she'd had in years.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is devoted to the anon who requested a Loki/Nat/Thor threesome, and who am I to refuse such an amazing request? =] Thanks so much for reading!


	17. 14

**Genderswap, Male!Natasha and Female!Loki**

"Loki, what the hell is this?" Natasha asked, her voice much lower than usual, huskier, as she looked down at herself. Well, he looked down at himself. "What the hell did you do to me?" He looked over everything, from his hands, now larger though still calloused and strong, to his lean, muscled stomach, muscular thighs, and pulled at the short, bright red hair atop his head.

In front of him Loki stood, smirking as he took a slow turn around the newly male Natasha. "You always said that you wanted to know what it would be like to be me. I obliged."

"I meant to have powers and be a god-not a boy," Natasha growled, his hands fisting as his eyes narrowed. His whole body vibrated with the anger before going taut as Loki started changing in front of him. Where Natasha's boyfriend had once stood a curvy, tall woman took his place, eyes lidded, deep green and matching the thin jade lingerie that barely covered her. Natasha's breath hitched in his throat, any sort of anger disappearing from his body as quickly as it had come.

"I thought we could give this a try," Loki purred, her voice just as sensual and soft as her masculine counterpart. With swaying hips she walked towards Natasha and eased a hand down Nat's jeans, making the ginger man gasp and reach backwards for something to grab onto, anything to help him gain his footing again. It was the oddest sensation, feeling himself grow hard and heavy in Loki's well-trained hand, now stroking his length in earnest before unzipping his jeans and yanking them down.

Nat's eyes widened as he caught sight of how big he was. "Really, Loki?"

"As if I would you fuck me with anything else but the best," Loki chuckled, sinking slowly to her knees, licking her lips as she stared up at her boyfriend. The image sent Nat's thoughts flying elsewhere, watching how Loki's heavy breasts heaved in her eagerness to take Natasha in her mouth.

"You never hear me complain, do you?" Natasha quipped, glad that at least he managed to get that jibe out before Loki's lips pressed to the tip of his head. Oh, God that felt so good.

"Excuse you?" Loki asked, eyes flashing as she quickly pulled away, Natasha's words registering. "I am more than adaquately endowed-."

"You talk too much," Natasha said, reaching forward to grip Loki by the back of the head and guide her onto his cock. Hey, when their roles were reversed Loki did that to him all the time so it was only fair. The goddess seemed to think the same thing as she moaned around Natasha's length, stroking it with her tongue, swirling it around his head before taking him all the way in. Natasha swore, his head tipping backwards and eyes slamming shut as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. How was it that Loki kept from coming so quickly when it felt so good? Gnawing furiously at his bottom lip, he pulled away from the warm, wet heat that was Loki's mouth with a low groan that he heard echoed in the woman at his feet.

"You are not making me come that way," he managed to gasp, pulling her up to her feet by the shoulder and pulling her with him to the bed. Loki just laughed, the sound sending shivers down Natasha's spine and going straight to his cock, and when she was pushed back onto the bed she laid there as though she was made for it. Having already stepped out of his jeans, Nat ripped off his black shirt, looking happily down his flat, hairless chest and stomach. Not bad. He still had a few scars left behind, too, the ones that Loki had inflicted one evening out of pure curiosity how Nat would react to the pain.

"I wasn't about to take those away," Loki murmured from her place on the bed, fingers already undoing her bra and throwing it to the side. That grabbed Nat's attention, his pupils dilating further at the sight of Loki's more than ample breasts. Movements slow, Nat crawled onto the bed and stood on his strong forearms and knees above Loki's pale and soft body, drinking her in with a low groan. One of his hands stroked the hot heat between her legs, watching as the goddess's head tipped back and her thin lips parted in a gasp. The gasp turned scandalized when Nat ripped the panties off of her body, throwing them to the side.

"Payback for all the pairs you've ripped of mine," the man growled low in his throat, leaning down to lick and suck at Loki's breasts, leaving purpling marks at the undersides and down Loki's stomach and hips, sinking his teeth into the soft skin just inside the woman's thighs. That made her squeal, somewhat of a laugh and moan at the same time, and Nat filed that away for later use. He'd have to test and see how responsive Loki was there as a man, too. The idea brought a grin to Nat's lips before he brought them to the apex of Loki's thighs, immediately plunging his tongue into her sweet warmth, groaning at the taste of his girlfriend, his goddess. Loki shivered and screamed in surprise, not having expected Natasha to be so, well good at giving as well as receiving, but Nat had had more than his fair share of messing around with women, both on and off of missions. Sexuality wasn't something that Nat had let confine his preferences and tastes, and not to mention he knew what he liked when he was in Loki's place and so used all the energy he could muster into making her scream, forcing her hips to buck and her words to grow hoarse and vulgar with the exquisite pleasure of it. Nat pressed one finger into Loki's cunt, feeling her tighten around his appendage, eliciting a groan from the pair of them. Nat's cock, heavy and leaking, slid against the soft fabric of the bed, the friction just enough to keep his head spinning

"Norns damn it all, would you just get in me already?" Loki asked when she finally got fed up of Natasha keeping her on the edge for what felt like hours. His jaw wasn't even tired, and he grinned up at the disheveled goddess, taking in the high color of her cheeks, the raspy quality of her voice, and before she could get more than: "Honestly, I don't do that-" he'd pulled himself up between her legs and slammed his hard cock into her. Any air Nat had had in his lungs disappeared, sparks flying in front of his eyes as he stilled inside her, willing himself not to come immediately. He had a refractory period to worry about now, though that concern was very far in the back of his mind as he started thrusting shallowly into Loki. The goddess's back was arched, her head thrown to the side as she wailed with his every shift, every thrust, and when he finally got the hang of it and started rocking into her harder and harder, she seized up around him, hips bucking as her come rushed around his cock, warm and perfect. His control, already waning, slipped entirely, and it was the weirdest sensation as he emptied himself into her, jerking hips losing all their finesse and technique as he concentrated simply on riding out his orgasm. It wasn't his proudest moment, but as Loki grinned up at him and leaned up to kiss him hard on the lips, toppling them over so she was on top, he found he couldn't really give a damn.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's one of my first times writing sex from a male POV, so I apologize if it sounds incredibly unrealistic; I had to imagine a great many things about it, and if there's something that's incredibly, ridiculously wrong please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks so much for reading!


	18. 3

**TRIGGER WARNING! Bloodplay/knifeplay. Body fluids**

From beneath Natasha she felt, rather than heard, the moan reverberate through Loki's chest, making the blade slip slightly from its trail down his side. Blood beaded at the opening, coating the dagger and mixing with the other cuts she'd made earlier, some of which were already healing. That wasn't any good. With her teeth sinking into her bottom lip she grinned down to him and leaned over to kiss the cuts she'd made, coating her lips with his blood before she forced her lips onto his. Again another moan, and this time he jerked his hips up to sink himself further into her. She shivered, coming away sticky and coated in red and licking her lips, the rich copper taste filling her mouth. His eyes were alight when she finally locked gazes, and again he thrust up into her, making her breasts bounce, heavy and begging to be touched, above him. Reading his mind and placing the dagger to the side, she dug her nails into the fresher of the cuts, gently at first and adding pressure when he whimpered.

"You like this do you, Laufeyson?" She purred, tracing her fingers through the blood that covered her until she covered her breasts with it, massaging them so she felt the pleasure race through her veins, speeding her heart rate so that when Loki began to fuck up to her in earnest it practically matched her heart. His hand shot up to close over her neck, making her choke in surprise. He picked up the pace at her words, teeth clenched hard as he growled: "Don't. Call. Me. That."

She broke his hand away from her throat and pulled herself up and onto her haunches so she was off of him entirely. He snarled in anger, and once more she dug her nails into the cuts, reopening a few. "Don't fuck with me, Loki," she growled back, just as dangerous, before sinking hard and fast onto him. "You won't-ah-like what happens."

"Is that a threat?" He asked, each word punctuated with a loud groan as he arched his hips off the bed to meet her thrusts, and he might've thrown her off if she was any less practiced.

"You have no-idea." She said with the faintest hint of a grin, before reaching a hand between them and pressing her thumb hard to her clit, slick with her desire and practically making her scream with pleasure as Loki took his pace up another notch. It didn't take long for her to tighten around him, to shout and cry as she came trembling atop him. He didn't seem far away, though she slipped herself off from atop him before he come meet his orgasm himself. His cry of disbelief was cut off as she replaced her cunt with her mouth, sucking and hollowing her cheeks until he came, loud and hard, inside her mouth. A few drops of come managed to escape her closed lips, and after she'd swallowed she wiped them up with her fingertips and sucked the last drops off. When Loki pulled her closer for another kiss, tongue exploring her mouth, he groaned to taste himself mixed with his blood. Perfect.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	19. 20

**Out of Character Clothing, slight bondage, woman on top**

She'd always loved his jacket, and when he'd left it behind one day in his haste to chase after Thor on one of his wild adventures, she couldn't help herself from trying it on, not wearing anything else underneath it. The fabric covered everything up, at least on the top, and it was still cool from his skin. She breathed him in deep, eyes closing as she wrapped it around and tied it with one of his belts, also left behind. The armor on her shoulders was heavy, comforting almost, and the soft feel of the leather on her body? Well, there was a reason she loved her catsuit, and she couldn't help but feel the same about this even if it had none of the comforting elasticity and didn't cling to her body the way she was familiar with. Sure he'd be gone for some time, she pulled on a pair of shorts and, a brazen smile on her lips, headed downstairs. Clint nearly spit out the milk he'd been drinking as he caught sight of her, the bottom of the jacket dragging slightly on the floor, her hips swinging with every step, exuding more confidence in his jacket than most women did in their whole life.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clint demanded when he finally stopped coughing, blinking vigorously. "Is that-?"

"No, it's someone else's jacket." Natasha laughed and shrugged. "I'm just wearing it. It's not like he's missing it right now."

"He's gonna kill you."

Clint still didn't know about she and Loki, and she couldn't help but smirk. "I'll take my chances with the big, bad wolf," she said with a wink. She couldn't help it! It was just too damn comfy for her to give up, and after sauntering over to the fridge to grab an apple, she told Clint she'd meet him later for some training before disappearing. She'd made it halfway back to Loki's room, apple minus a few bites in hand, by the time a hand on her shoulder stopped her and flipped her around. There was the quickest intake of breath as Loki eyed her, biting his bottom lip a little, eyes a storm of desire.

"Find something you like?" He asked, one hand fingering the lapel of his jacket before trailing his fingers over her exposed collarbone.

"Maybe," she said with a giddy smile, her eyes flicking over to the end of the hallway. No one was nearby, and her fingers wrapped around his collar to pull him back into his room. He followed without hesitation, fingers still playing with the fabric of his own jacket as he closed the door behind him. With a wave of his hand it locked and Nat took advantage of his distraction to hop on the bed, lying backwards. She couldn't help herself, practically giddy. Maybe he'd put something in the leather, or maybe it was just the feeling of power that she felt she radiated when she wore it. Either way it put a grin on her face and she spread her legs as she undid the tie around the middle of it, pulling her shorts down so she was completely naked.

Loki took his time, eyes roving her form and tongue snaking out to wet his lips, looking at her as Thor looked at a buffett: something to be conquered and enjoyed to the greatest extent. With Natasha posed so on the bed, he started slowly removing his belt, then slid his pants downwards, erection already pushing against the fabric of his boxers. His shirt was the last to be undone, fingers taking the hem and pulling it over his head. Once he was as naked as her he climbed onto the bed, kicking off his pants before crawling over her. She wriggled beneath him, biting into her bottom lip, eyes hooded as one of her hands moved to dig themselves into his hair, nails scratching his scalp. His groan was a quiet one, hips angling downward so his dick could brush against her inner thigh. Her breath caught in her throat, pulse raging and cheeks flushing as she looked up at him.

"I have to admit that the jacket is quite becoming," he purred against her skin, kissing across her collar, then down to her bare breasts, taking each nipple in turn in his mouth to suck and gently bite until she was writhing and mewling beneath him.

"I was thinking about keeping it," she said in between gasps. "Would you be cross with me?"

"No. I'd make you wear it every day just so I could strip you of it," he growled, teeth sinking into the side of her ribs, making her jump and shout with surprise. "I would take the tie that so carefully kept you from showing this beautiful body of yours and wrap it around your wrists so tight you could never move, and then I'd fuck you. Hard. Every night I'd breach you like it was the last time I'd get to feel you wrap your legs around me, I'd never let you forget who you belong to. As you would own my jacket, I would own you. Do you want that, pet?"

"God," Natasha moaned, her back arching as he brought his lips further downwards, tracing just around her navel, "yes."

"Then it is a good thing I'm here to answer your prayers," Loki said, words edged with a chuckle before he delved between her legs. As promised, her arms were tied above her head half a second later, keeping her from reaching out to him as she so desired, so that when he licked slowly up her slit, tongue catching on her clit and pressing so hard she squealed above him, she could do nothing but wrap her legs around his throat and invite him further in.

After her first orgasm rocked her body, making her hips bend off the bed, he pulled away from her core, trailing further kisses up her hips, sides, then back up to her lips. The boxers he had been wearing before disappeared and he sank into her with ease. They groaned in unison, Loki pushing in until he was buried to the hilt, hips pressed hard against hers, before he pulled back and snapped them against hers once again. His pace was quick but not hurried, unyielding but not painful, and Natasha felt herself come alive under his hands. They flitted from her hips, where he held her tight and bruised the skin, back to her breasts, which he toyed with until she shouted his name at the top of her lungs, any thought of being caught erased from her mind as wave after wave of pleasure struck her hard as any punch ever could.

It didn't take long for Natasha to meet her climax, nor Loki to chase his right afterwards, his teeth sinking into her neck as she whimpered and writhed beneath him, pressing her body as hard against his as she could, legs wrapped around his waist to draw him even further into her. After the tremors had subsided, after his hips had stopped jerking and he'd stopped filling her with his seed, they laid together for some time, Nat breathing him in as she gasped for air.

"You feel so wonderful around me," he complimented in her ear. "So alive and perfect. I never want anyone but you."

Her stomach flopped at his words, gaze piercing his to find there wasn't a shred of a lie in his eyes. She supposed it was as close to a proclamation of love as she was going to get, and she to reward him she kissed him hard on the lips, flipping them over as only years of sex could train her how to. He was still hard within her, and she grinned as she sat up and rotated her hips in a circular fashion while atop him.

"Then have me, over and over again, Loki. I'm all yours."

* * *

A/N: Hey! Double-whammy of porn! Hope you enjoyed, thank you


	20. 25

**Sensory Deprivation feat. Jotun!Loki**

This was going to be tough, Nat knew that going into it, but she'd never expected it to be, well, this difficult. She'd been through hell before, rough situations where she'd been unable to use one or more of her senses, she'd survived missions with her hands tied behind her back or above her head, had made her way through companies without the use of her sight. This was nothing like that. She'd been blindfolded before being laid down on a bed-hers, judging by the familiarity of the bedspread beneath her-and her arms were bound above her head. Typical, normal. She could do this. And then her hearing disappeared.

Heart jolting into her throat, she tried calling out to Loki, thrashing her head around to try and gain some semblance of balance, control. The room was heating up, too, making her uncomfortable even though all she was wearing was her own skin, but the sweat that had begun to pool on her torso and collar was making her whine. A finger, cool and dry, pressed to her lips, and she opened them, shifting her head to try and get closer to the chilly appendage, anything to help with this ridiculous warmth. Who's bright idea was this, anyway? She hated the heat! The finger moved its way down her face, tracing the line of her jaw, down her throat, tracing meaningless patterns and lines as it went. The change, from hot to cold, made her feel as though she was being filleted alive, chills spreading and combating with the heat for reign over her body. She felt herself whine and arch against it, trying to get more where she could, but the more she tried to move towards it the further away it got until she had no choice but to huff and lay back down, doing her best to stay completely still, the scent of her arousal staining the air. Easier said than done, it turned out.

She could feel something move beside her, growing closer, and she turned her head in the direction she thought it was coming from. Nothing. Nothing moved, shifted, or touched her, leaving her feeling completely isolated and shivering despite the temperature. What the hell kind of game was being played, here? She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, when something cold was pressed into it, silencing her while her tongue massaged the intruding fingers. The skin was soft and ripped a moan from her as they explored her mouth, allowing her to suck on them gently. It didn't prepare her, though, for the mouth that descended on her breasts, taking one in right after the other. Though the lips were cold the mouth itself, and tongue that lapped at her nipples, were hot, making her ache and tremble beneath her tormentor's touch.

"Please," she felt her lips move, unsure if the word was ever vocalized or not as she bucked her hips upward, desperate for some sort of stimuli. Beside her the figure vibrated, almost as though they were laughing, and another hand skimmed down the surface of her stomach, spreading chills and shivers as it went, making air difficult to come by as the lips followed the new path, moving down further and further-.

Though she couldn't hear it she felt the moan rip its way through her throat, body locking for half a moment as the same tongue from before pressed itself into her slick center, pulling her apart piece by piece until she trembled, sucking and licking where it pleased and sending her body into absolute overdrive, hips snapping up around the mouth determined to break her down bit by bit.

Never before had she heard her orgasm come so loudly in her ears, the noise an absolute rush that started at the very tips of her toes until it spread up her feet, legs, torso, heaving chest, and finally up to her brain, overloading her body with pleasure as she writhed and screamed soundlessly. All the while the lips let her ride out her orgasm, teasing her clit and all but drinking the come that came from her, not pulling away until she was boneless and out of breath.

She hadn't thought it could get any better, but sure enough the bed shifted once more as the figure between her legs moved, hips lined up, and she gasped for air as a cock was pressed into her. Rather than the cold she was expecting, like the hands that currently held her tight by the hips, it was warm, solid, and slid perfectly inside her. Her legs wrapped themselves around the cold body in front of her as she started rocking back against the man, swirling her hips to try and gain some sort of idea of how he was feeling. Judging by how tight his hands had grown on her skin, how bright the bruises would be the next day, she was guessing that she was doing a pretty damn good job, and couldn't help but grin as he bucked harder into her. With a great shuddering cry, the volume of which she could only guess at, she let her second orgasm overcome her, digging her heels into her partner's back, trying to hold him as close as she could. Between her legs she felt him twitch and spill himself inside her, the heat spreading through her whole body until she was sure it would set off another orgasm inside of her. The cold body collapsed atop her, a nose nuzzling at her throat until she tipped her head to the side to allow him better access. Cold teeth marked her skin one last time, sucking and biting at her soft throat until she was sure he could devour her whole neck.

Her hearing returned to her without a warning, making her gasp, the noise more hoarse than she could've imagined as she tried sitting up to gain the rest of her bearings. Above her there was a soft, familiar chuckle, and the blindfold was removed next. The whole room was dim, lit only by a mass of candles spread out around the pair. Loki looked back up at her, but it wasn't the Loki she knew. His skin was bright blue, puckered with rounded lines that sprawled across his entire body, and the eyes that stared up at her were a fierce red.

"Surprise," he murmured, leaning up to kiss her. It was tentative, as though he was terrified she would pull away, but she only returned it with vigor, so glad to see again that he could've been bright pink and wearing a tutu for all she would've cared.

"That was incredible. You're incredible," she whispered against his lips, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him once he'd pulled away. "Seriously. You're beautiful like this."

A dark blush spread across his face as he unbound her hands, allowing her the chance to run them up and down his cold skin. It felt like heaven, even as the heat of the room dissipated, and she kissed him hard again, pressing herself as close to his chilly body as possible. Not ten minutes later and that was how they fell asleep, curled up in a mess of blankets, Loki's arms wrapped around Nat's waist and her head buried against his chest. She wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

A/N: Well that was fun-hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	21. 6

**Corsets**

"Sir, I'm not sure-."

"Natasha, you know how I hate it when you call me that," he purred as he licked his way up her throat, blowing on her skin gently so that she shuddered, goosebumps rising where his breath went. Oh, God. She swallowed hard and turned her head slightly, her mouth meeting his for a quick kiss. They'd been meeting one another in the evenings every so often once his wife had gone to sleep. They'd long since stopped sleeping in the same bed, allowing Natasha to meet him instead. Now, however, Sigyn was still awake-hell, she was next door, having gone into the library after dinner, hoping to meet Loki there Natasha was sure. He apparently had no such plans.

She sucked in a quick breath as he bit into her shoulder, fingers drawing themselves over the back of her dress where her corset kept her breasts up high and her waist pulled in. She hated wearing it, hated the way that other men looked at her when she wore it, but with Loki? She loved the way he looked at her in it, as though there was no other woman he'd like to see, as though she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

And he knew it.

"Sir-."

"Natasha." His voice was a soft bite as he pulled tighter on her black laces, making her gasp, breasts pushed higher up as the tight piece of red and black leather and boning tightened around her waist. He'd bought the corset for her, specifically, and since he'd returned from a busy day in town she'd worn it specifically to get his attention and make him happy, not having expected him to have come onto her so soon. Oh well, she supposed. His breath caught in his throat at the view from behind, and in a whirl he twisted her around so he could kiss his way down to her chest, kissing the valley between her breasts, her pale skin reddened with his attentions. As he worked he untied and loosened her corset, letting her breathe as he undid the work she'd put into looking perfect that morning. Her extra five minutes on herself had cost her a beating from his wife, the marks of which he discovered when he hoisted her skirt up higher, breasts now pushed over the top of her corset, and saw the bruises on her legs from where she'd been beaten.

He stopped. "Sigyn did this to you?"

"I was careless," Natasha explained away, not meeting his gaze. His hands tightened around her hips, where he'd bunched the plain dress she was forced to donn every day. She knew if he had his way he'd dress her in silks and velvet each night. She wished, but that wasn't exactly conducive to being a servant.

"I'll tell her not to do it again. She can leave punishment to me."

Natasha snorted, her eyes lidded as she looked up at him, but the sound in her voice was cut off in a moan as he pressed his fingers into her already wet cunt. "Your-ah-ideas of punishment, Loki. They're not exactly conducive to making me not want to be punished." Or something. Her brain wasn't working, not when he pressed a second, then third finger inside her, thumb rubbing her soft nub. Her head tipped backwards as he removed his fingers to lift her up and onto the desk just behind her. In half a minute his cock was out and inside her, making her bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from shouting. His mouth was on her breasts in another half a minute, prick spearing her open over and over again as he pounded into her, lips and tongue working in tandem to coax wave after wave of pleasure to crash over her.

"Loki-please-."

"Hush pet," he moaned against her skin. "Or my wife will find us."

She could feel his smirk against her skin, and leaned forward to bite into his neck when he was close enough, trying to claim him as her own. Sigyn was no fool; she could walk in that door and catch them in the middle of the act, him buried to the hilt within her, and she'd still treat him as though nothing had happened. Natasha, on the other hand . . . . Well, it was worth it.

He worked the pair of them into a frenzy, one hand snaking up her back to her hair, pulling the red curls out of their once perfect bun so that they cascaded over her shoulders. A growl wound its way from his lips, possessive and harsh against her skin as he bit the underside of her breasts, just hard enough to make her squeal and shiver beneath him. All the while his hips rocked harder and harder, burying himself to the hilt within her over and over again. It was perfect, amazing and within minutes she let her orgasm over take her, seizing around him and milking him for everything he was worth as it set him off as well. One of his hands tightened in her hair, the second grabbed her around the middle, holding her tighter and pressing his hips flush against hers as he spilled inside her.

Not ten minutes later Loki joined his wife in the library, smirking and running a hand through his long hair to try and smooth it out. If Sigyn noticed a thing was out of place, the marks on his neck from where Natasha had bit him, the high color in his cheeks, the way his breath seemed to come a little faster than normal, she said nothing. He sat opposite her, propping open a book to try and bury himself in it. A few minutes later and Natasha entered, smiling and setting down a small tray of tea.

"Tea, sir?" She asked, looking over at him. Sigyn's eyes narrowed as she saw her, and Nat was almost positive she could see through the many layers of her skirt to Loki's seed dripping down the inside of her legs. It nearly made her flush with pleasure, to know that she'd gotten more than his wife had in ages. Since Natasha had been hired, practically.

"Thank you, Natasha." He purred, eyes flashing when he looked up at her. She bent down low, affording him a perfect look down her corset, hastily tied in the back with careless fingers, but the result was the same, and the look in his eyes told her to meet him in his room later that evening.

"Natasha, your corset. Where did you get it?" Sigyn asked, voice tight when the red-headed woman stepped over towards her to give her her tea as well.

"Saved up to pay for it myself, madam." She said with a demure smile.

"I'd prefer you to wear something less provocative."

"Let her wear what she likes," Loki intervened. "It shows her character."

"That it does," Sigyn muttered, gaze hard.

Natasha just smirked when she turned away, catching Loki's eyes and winking. Wouldn't he know it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it!


	22. 30

**Voyeurism, oral**

"Natasha, what are you doing?" Loki asked, eyes perhaps a little wider than normal as his hands were brought behind his back by his brother. Thor's smile didn't really bode well, and the chains that were being wrapped around his wrists-.

He started struggling at that point, snarling curses at his brother as he summoned his magic to him, trying to fight the chains that had once kept him locked up away. He knew that magic, knew that metal and never wanted it around him again.

"Loki, my love." Natasha soothed, moving quickly towards him. She put one hand just under his chin, cupping it and bringing him upwards for a slow, soul-searing kiss. Beneath her touch he relaxed, sucking on her bottom lip and moaning in protest when she pulled away. Her eyes were lidded and her cheeks flushed as she smiled down at him.

"Trust me my darling," she cooed as she moved towards his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and flicking it with her teeth before sucking lightly. He groaned beneath her touch, watching with hooded eyes as she stepped backwards to her bed, hips swaying with every step. He sucked in a low breath, the heat pooling in his groin as he hardened immediately underneath the thin, pajama pants Nat had requested he wore. Other than that he tried to force himself to calm down as Thor started to refasten the chains around his brother's wrists. There was a quick murmur between them, an affirmation that Loki was doing well, and the Aesir moved away, allowing Loki to turn and focus on what was in front of him.

In the back of his mind he wondered how he'd gotten lucky enough to have died and gone to Valhalla. Natasha laid sprawled out, breasts already bared and full in the dim lighting, her hand between her legs and fingers disappearing into her sopping wet center. Her body was perfectly laid out for him so he could see very taut inch of skin, the muscles of her stomach that he was so accustomed to running his tongue over flexing and shifting as she circled her thumb around her clit. It was making his mouth water with want as he very nearly begged to be released so he could do that himself. And the noises she was making? He couldn't help himself from groaning as well as the quietest of mewls left her lips, so soft he caught his tongue with his teeth, biting down to quiet himself so he could hear the next one. Now he understood why she'd told him to dress comfortably; the shifting of his cock as it twitched with longing would have been too much to bear had he worn his usual leather pants or jeans.

Her lips formed his name, though it was nothing more than a whisper on her breath, and it was enough to make his heart nearly leap out of his chest. His hands pulled at the chains, thinking to try and break the chair down behind him that was intended to keep him there, but Thor's hands on his wrists stopped him. Nat, too, had stopped and caught Loki's gaze when he looked over.

"Just watch, Loki," she purred, his name broken in the softest of moans as she went back to what she was doing before, a second finger joining her first. He let himself whine quietly, toes curling in his shoes as she watched her work herself open for him. One of her free hands slithered up her body and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples and leaning down to bring her own lips to them, sucking them hard enough to make her body shimmy and shake in front of Loki, sweat beading on her collar and the flat planes of her tummy. She was going to make him blind by how enticing it was to watch, and as he forced himself to sit back down, breathing coming in forced gasps, he felt Thor shift at his side. Though he didn't much like the idea of looking away, he turned just in time to watch the tall blond stepping out of his dark jeans, cock already hard and curling upwards towards the god's stomach, smearing precome over his now bare, cut stomach. Loki's eyes widened and though his mouth opened to protest, to call out, to say something to the pair of them his adopted brother was already crossing towards Natasha. He knelt in front of her, turning so that her backside was on the very edge of the bed, perfectly presented for Loki's eyes. Even as Thor brought his mouth to her swollen sex, lapping at the arousal that dripped from her with a slow, languid tongue he afforded Loki the best view. Nat had pulled her hand away in favor of propping herself up on her elbows, gazing down at Thor with a wide open mouth as he pressed his tongue into her. She whimpered, eyes rolling into the back of her head for a brief moment as he got down to work making her body quiver around him, his hands on her hips so he could hold them still and keep her in place.

"Nat," Loki barely managed to choke out, straining again. No, that wasn't okay! He wanted to be the one to do that, not his brother! But before he could get too far she looked up at him and smiled. "Loki, I know how you like to watch. Just trust me," she murmured quietly, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she rocked her hips towards Thor's face again. The giant of a man in front of her groaned quietly, pulling her even closer so that his nose was pressed up against her mound. Loki could do nothing but gawk, amazed. How had she known when he'd been so keen to hide that certain kink of his? He supposed nothing was ever a surprise to Natasha, well, not much at least, and so vowed to try and return the favor when his brain decided to work once more. As it was the flush traveling up her cheeks and down her chest was making it difficult to concentrate on anything else, and mixed with the whimpers and sweet cries of pleasure coming from her lips? The chains were already cutting into his skin the tighter he pulled, and he felt their magic keeping him from cutting into his flesh, forcing him not to pull so hard. Damn it all.

He had to force himself to look back quickly, able to watch as her face contorted, lips shaped a small 'o' and her whole body locked up. To see it from afar, from the way her legs tightened around Thor's face, to how her hands fisted in the bed covering, to the way her eyes fluttered and she went boneless just seconds later made it almost entirely worth it. He'd never seen such vision as her midst-orgasm, usually being too concentrated on his on, as embarrassing as it was, to notice. But now? Even as Thor scooted her limp body back, her hips still rocking with the aftershocks of her orgasm, he couldn't help but admire how strong she still kept herself, able to manuever and position her hips upwards so that Thor's cock could sink into her. This time they were lying so that Natasha was looking at Loki upside down, her head very near to hanging off the bed. With every jolt of Thor's hips Loki could see her breasts shift, could watch the fine lines of concentration as she felt the pleasure mounting again. He watched bruises blossom beneath Thor's fingertips when he gripped her hips tightly, slamming her down onto his cock, and with all the skill Loki associated with the spy she flipped the pair around halfway through. She could watch him this way, with one of her fingers pressed to her clit and the other buried in her hair, breasts bouncing as she slammed herself down on Thor's cock over and over. Loki nearly lost it, sure he was about half a minute away from coming untouched.

Nat's breath was coming hard and fast now, and she arched her back to give Loki an even better look at her breasts. Beneath her, Thor groaned as well, a normally silent participant, and she must've felt him tense beneath her because she whispered in his ear to keep holding on, just a little bit longer. He gritted his teeth the same way Loki would've, hands fisting on the bed as Nat looked back up and over to Loki.

"Loki, darling, I want you to come for me. Please."

It was all the invitation he needed, feeling his orgasm hit him as hard as a blow to the gut, though he somehow managed to keep his eyes rooted to Nat. She was following suit, rocking her hips harder in time to Thor's thrusts upwards, moaning both of their names as she tensed. Loki could practically imagine how hot she would feel, how tight around him she would be, and it brought around what felt like a second, more intense orgasm, though that was nearly impossible. Perhaps he was simply riding off the same high that Natasha and Thor were feeling, the latter having finally bucked his hips upward one last time, and though she'd pulled off of him at just the right moment her lips had fastened around his cock fast enough to catch most of his come, swallowing without a moment's hesitation. The sight of her lips stretched tight around Thor's cock had Loki moaning again, the whole thing too much for his brain to process, and he went still and slack in the chair, the chains around his wrists rattling a little.

Pulling herself off of Thor's cock, Nat licked her lips once before leaning forward to kiss the blond, finally turning to Loki and stepping off the bed and towards him.

"Thank you," she smiled as she moved to straddle him, feeling his cock already hardening. She looked down at his pants and arched a brow. In half a second they were gone and he was grinning, pressing against her incredibly hot, wet sex. "For your cooperation."

The chains, he supposed, really weren't such a bad idea.

* * *

A/N: Couldn't help myself from adding in the chains just now seen in the latest TV spot because hng. Chains. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for all the blatant Thor x Natasha in this, but it fit!


	23. 12

**First time they have sex, collars, chained up Loki, Dom!Natasha, sub!Loki**

From the amount of jangling coming down the halls Nat would've assumed it was Christmas if she didn't know any better, and she turned her head just in time to catch sight of one person she never thought she'd see again.

The way he was trussed up it might as well have been a holiday for her. Thick silver chains wrapped around his wrists, binding him not only at the arms but also further up as they connected to a thick metal collar that encircled his throat, leading up to the same muzzle that he'd worn on his way off the damn planet not half a year ago. She'd be lying if she said it didn't set a fire inside her gut, seeing him tied up and bound that way, his eyes flashing as they met hers with a mixture of resilience and fury, just enough to make her grin in spite of herself. If only Clint was there to see his favorite Asgardian chained up like the dog of hell he was.

"Thor," she said brightly, turning first to the golden brother and watching in the corner of her eyes as Loki stiffened, furious. "What brings you and the brat here?"

"We are having issues making by brother agree to cooperate. The Lady Jane is unwell," Thor said with a heavy voice, his jaw clenching as he tightened his hold on the chains keeping his brother silent and obedient. "And Loki alone knows the secrets to helping find the cure. He refuses to talk and I thought, well, you alone have been able to trick the truth from him. Perhaps you might do it again."

Typical Thor to bring up the whole problem in front of the accused, but Nat bit back the sigh of resignation from leaving her throat. It would only make her job all the more difficult if Loki could tell she resented Thor for the request. "I know I do not have any right to request a boon of you-."

"No, I get it. Take him to the basement? Tell them I want him in Cell A." It was the largest and her favorite: camera-less. She was going to have some fun with the demigod in front of her. She watched as Loki's eyes flashed with confusion and distrust before he was hauled off. Nat didn't let herself relax until she watched them go around the bend, making their way downstairs. She was going to need a hell of a lot of alone time after this.

There were moments where Natasha loved what she did. This was certainly one of them. As asked, Loki had been brought down to Cell A, and after she'd dismissed the guard from just outside (because no one else needed to know what she was going to do) she'd stepped in and door had locked with a deep thud behind her. Loki sat on a high-backed chair, the chains connecting his collar and wrists keeping him cemented to the seat as well, and even though she couldn't see his mouth on account it was still covered by the gorgeous gag Tony had created she could tell by the crinkles near his eyes that he was smirking. Good. Let him think he had the upperhand. With slow feet she made her way towards him, biting her bottom lip as she stood above him, staring down. It was nearly the perfect height, she thought, if she removed the gag and lowered the zipper on her catsuit just so. He'd have to crane his neck, but soon enough, well. She fought back a grin and shiver at the idea, instead reaching around to undo his gag with nimble fingers, affording him a brief look down her catsuit. His sharp intake of breath was enough to give her something to go on, and once she pulled away he spat the gag out, watching with contempt at is clattered to the ground.

"Finally," he breathed, stretching his lips and cracking his jaw with a satisfied sigh. Only then did he turn his eyes, bright green and alight with curiosity, to Natasha. "So. You're the one they called in to make me talk once more. Funny how much confidence Thor has in you."

"No."

He paused, mouth open to retaliate before his brow furrowed and his mouth closed, trying to process not only the simplicity of the statement but what it was hiding. "No?"

Allowing herself the smallest of smirks she shook her head slowly, watching his own gaze calculate every movement.  
"No. I'm not here to make you talk. I'm here to use you, Loki, and once I've told you you're done, once you've wiped your chin of my come, you're going to look up at me and you're going to tell me thank you. Is that in any way unclear?"

She wished the grin that spread across his lips didn't do what it did to her, wished she didn't want to drag him by the collar into her room, chain him up and never let him see the light of day again. Wished she didn't want him atop her, the chains holding him together jangling, as he fucked her so hard she saw the stars and planets Thor always talked about.

"Perfectly. When do we start?"

It took very little for Natasha to figure out how to disconnect the chains anchoring Loki to the chair, though she left on the ones around his wrist, and once he was somewhat free she grabbed him hard by the collar and threw him down on the ground. He hit with a hard thud, head connecting to the unforgiving floor, but she was already toeing off her boots before he could say anything, kicking them off to the side as she took the zipper of her catsuit in hand and dragged it down towards her navel, her cunt. Loki's eyes widened, and only when she'd slipped off her suit entirely did he say anything, his tongue coming out to wet his lips before speaking.

"You seem to trust me an awful lot." He sounded far more confident than he must've been, guessing by the slightest trace of anxiety in his eyes, even as he used them to look her over in her entirety.

"I don't trust you; I'm using you. You must be used to that by now."

He snarled and rose to-to what, strike her? Attack her?-and with the swiftest of kicks to his legs she had him toppled over again, her foot stepping down on his chest to keep him down. One of her eyebrows rose as she stared down at him. "You were the one who was fool enough to bring up my-what did you call it? Quim?-the first time we talked."

His eyes burned in fury as he stared up at her, lips pressed resolutely together as she towered over him. He could've had her on her back in half a second, so why didn't he? She held his gaze as long as he was willing to keep it there, not easing up from the pressure on his chest until he relaxed beneath her. Only then did she move her foot from his chest, drawing her toe across the cold metal of the collar, her pupils dilating as she thought how good that would feel when she sat on his face, the chilly metal pressed against her skin. She wasn't about to waste anymore time.

"You're going to keep your hands exactly where I put them, and the rest of you is not to move unless I give you permission. Understood?"

When he didn't say anything she tipped his chin up with her foot, watched his pulse quicken in his throat.

"Yes."

"Good boy," she purred as she positioned herself over him, sitting forward on her haunches slightly so that when her warm slit pressed itself to his lips the cold collar pressed against her clit, too, making the breath in her throat hitch. Oh, that was perfect. She allowed herself a soft moan, and as he pressed his tongue inside her, searching out the soft spots that made her tense around him, made her nails bite into his arms where she'd grabbed him to hold tight because oh God did she need it. He worked her as though she were the simplest of machines, his movements smooth and always thinking of what she needed. Even as she sat forward, rubbing her clit harder against the collar so that it worked in time with the strokes of Loki's tongue, he brought his head forward to move with her, as though he couldn't bear to be away from it. Not like Natasha was complaining. She came with the quietest of sighs, her body tensing around his head, heels digging into the top of his head to try and push him closer, rocking her hips against his tongue and lips. He went with it without an issue, and she barely heard the slow whine that escaped his throat when she stood up, legs still shaking slightly, to look down at him again. His breathing was coming in quick, harsh pants now, his eyes glazed over and chin covered in her slick. She wanted to bend over and lick it off, but he did that himself, wiping it on his thumb before sucking her juices off of the appendage.

His gaze met hers, challenging hers for half a second. His lips moved but there was no sound, and it was with a small smirk that she knelt beside him once more, one of her hands reaching out to his painfully stiff cock. "What was that?" She asked, voice sickly sweet as she dragged her nails over his fabric-covered appendage. His spine went rigid and for half a second she was sure he stopped breathing.

"Thank. You." He barely got the words out. She flicked the button on his pants until they opened, slipped the leather down around his knees, and fisted her hand around his cock, holding tight. Too tight. Not that it bothered him any if the flush in his cheeks and the further dilation of his pupils was any indication.

"Louder," she purred, sitting back on her haunches as she examined him in full. Despite not having given him any instruction he'd left his hands where they were on his chest, fingers threaded and holding tight. Interesting. Why didn't he fight back?

"Thank you!" He finally shouted, the last word cut off as Natasha drew her fist up and down his sizeable cock. Not bad. She could work with that. Again she positioned herself atop him and slid down his whole length before he could do anything other than look up with wide, surprised eyes. Thor wanted him malleable, wanted him cooperative? She might as well take the fun way of breaking in the pampered princeling. Once he was fully seated inside her she let out a low hiss, the man's organ much larger than she'd originally anticipated, and though it felt like heaven by the time she got to rocking her hips she had to force herself to adjust rather quickly. He let himself moan beneath her, the chains clinking together softly as she fucked him as hard as she could manage, her breasts heaving as she bounced atop him, swirling her hips every so often when she thought he was getting too comfortable. His back arched beneath her and she leaned forward to grip the chains connecting his hands to his collar, heaving him up by it so that she could slam her lips against his, all teeth and dominance, demanding that he relinquish his hold on his control to her.

And relinquish he did, moaning beneath her lips as he melted against her. One of his hands managed to snake down and rub at her clit, and with her free hand she grabbed him hard by the hair and ripped his head back by his black locks. She dragged her tongue over his chin, where her come had once been spread so that the taste was shared between the two of them, before she bit down on his throat, marking him as her own. He tasted heavenly, and with his cock inside her she couldn't help the way her body seized up and tightened around him, muscles squeezing him with everything they had. His own hip movements stuttered beneath her and she growled as she pulled off of him just in time to suck him down in her mouth, swallowing everything he had in a swift gulp. No way was he getting the privilege of coming inside her. When she pulled away from him she pulled him closer, nearly bending him over in two, so that she could kiss him again, shoving her tongue down his throat until he would never get the taste of the pair of them out of his mouth.

"Thank you for your cooperation," she murmured in his ear when she pulled away from him.

"Thor, your brother's ready for you when you are," Natasha said, arms folded over her chest, her catsuit back in its usual immaculate form, her expression as guarded as it got. Even Thor knew better than to ask what had just happened, but she squeezed his shoulder as he passed her. "He should answer any questions you have," she promised him with a small smile. "Good luck with Jane."

"Thank you my lady. If there is anything I can do to ever help you again, you will let me know, won't you?" Thor asked, his eyes searching hers, practically screaming his thanks.

"Oh don't worry. I'll think of something," she said, unable to stop herself from smirking as he left. Maybe she'd have him bring his baby brother over again so long as he was marched to her room in the same bonds.

* * *

A/N: I think this is my favorite thing I've ever written. Just saying. Thanks for reading!


	24. 19

**Oral sex, Dom!Natasha, semi-sub!Loki, friends with benefits relationship**

She'd been the first to initiate it, but really she couldn't be blamed; the timing had been too perfect. So when she'd been walking past the demigod the first time he'd been brought back to the tower she'd felt, rather than heard him, murmur something about her under his breath. In half an instant she had him flipped on his back, her toe pressing hard on his larynx and her eyes hard as rocks as she glowered down at him. He did nothing but smirk, looking up at her as his tongue flicked quickly across his lips.

"Such an interesting position for you to choose, Miss. Romanov," he purred from below, not bothering to fight against her, eyes flashing with amusement. "Filled with so many interesting memories." They both knew he could break away in a heartbeat if he wished, which meant that once more he was below her on purpose. As though he'd known how she would react. Fighting back the heat from rushing to her cheeks, she only pressed down harder with the tip of her shoe so that he started trembling from a lack of oxygen beneath her.

"You know, for as much as you use your mouth I can think of a dozen better uses for it," she snarled, bringing her foot down on his nose. The bone crunched beneath her, and though he cursed initially as blood seeped from the broken bone and cartilage his laughter was what stuck with her as she walked down the hall, her head held high and her hands clenched at he side. He'd heal, she knew, hoping that she'd at least made her point.

That night he'd wound up in her bed, the same hungry, heated look in his eyes when she entered as had shown when he was beneath her.

"Get out of here," she growled, hands flying to the gun holster at her side and pointing the weapon at his face. It wouldn't do anything other than hurt for a few seconds but it was a start.

"I had a proposition for you-."

"Not interested. Out. Now."

Raising his hands to either side of his head, he slowly stood, walking towards the same door she'd come in. As he grew closer he leaned in, ignoring the gun she was all but pushing against his temple: "You told me you had a dozen other things for me to do with my mouth. I'm curious if one of them involves pleasuring you."

She was ashamed of the tremor that ran through her body at his suggestion, but if she was entirely honest with herself then yes. He had such a silvertongue out of the bedroom she could only imagine what would happen if he put his back into it, metaphorically and literally.

"Wait." The words caught him just before he left, and in a moment he had turned to face her and she'd lowered the gun to her side. This is going to get me killed. He didn't say anything, didn't move, only stared at her as though she was the single most interesting thing in front of him. "How do I know it isn't a trick? You're not just trying to get me at my weakest?"

"Because I know you well enough to understand that it would be a monumental fool indeed to think that you are at your weakest at any moment."

Well at least he was learning.

She watched him, the memory of the last time they'd gotten together-the time in Cell A, where she'd had him chained and laying back, paying homage with his tongue to her cunt. She shivered a little at the memory and gave a quiet sigh. "Strip down and lay down on the bed. If we do this we do it by my rules."

"And what might those be, Miss. Romanov?" He asked, though his fingers were already undoing his vambraces one at a time, his eyes never leaving hers. It was practically pornographic the way that his fingers moved down the metal, taking it apart lovingly piece by piece, not needing to watch what he was doing out of how familiar it must have been. She cleared her throat to force herself to pay attention. Rules. Right.

"You come when I call, not the other way around. This doesn't go anywhere besides a friends with benefits relationship. Your benefit is that I deign to call you for sex." And hers was that she got to sit on his face or ride his cock whenever she felt like it. "I like to call the shots so don't argue with me. No one knows about this."

"Of course." He rolled his eyes, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was down to his trousers now, having shrugged off the upper layers of clothing entirely, said pieces folded nicely on the desk beside Natasha's bed. She tried not to chuckle at that, getting to work on her own shirt, moving each button through the hole with precision that came from years of experience. More than once she caught Loki watching her, but as told he moved back onto the bed as soon as he'd removed his leather pants. No boxers or anything. Interesting. She finally shifted her own panties down her hips, not intending on making it a show but the way that Loki's breath had caught in his throat brought back the memories of the first time. Immediately the heat pooled between her legs again but she forced herself to calm down. It wasn't the time to get bogged down with the past. She came towards him from where his head was laying, crawling atop him so that her slick cunt was positioned above his mouth. She heard a low growl of pleasure from somewhere in his chest and met her halfway when she finally brought her hips down. There was no reservation this time around, his teeth grazing her clit before his tongue swirled around it, then delved deep into her slick heat. A loud moan of surprise and pleasure worked its way out of her mouth, stars blinking in the back of her eyelids, and her body shuddered as she arched her back, driving her hips down further onto his mouth. In this position, with his cock already in front of her, she couldn't help but extend herself further a little and grasp his warm, thick organ in her hand, propping herself up on the other one, before bringing her mouth down and swirling her tongue around the head. From beneath her she felt him vibrate with a moan, mouth otherwise occupied, and she needed no further encouragement before she brought her mouth down his whole length. He was much larger than she'd remembered, and it took a little more time for her to adjust to him so she could fit him entirely down her throat. Nothing she couldn't handle, she reminded herself, tongue coming out to flick the base of his cock, lips tight and hot around him. He was a lucky man; she only did this when she was in the mood for it, and she'd never heard any of her partners tell her there was anything wrong with it. Loki, encouraged by Natasha's own efforts, worked his tongue further into her, devouring her alive so that more than once she lost her concentration in the steady thrum of pleasure that rocketed through her body. She came more than once by his tongue, the sensation one of the most intense things she'd felt since, well, the first time they'd done it.

By the time he'd met his own climax he'd more than made up for any hesitation she might've had to begin with, and he burst, hot and salty sweet in her mouth, tasting just as good as he had the first time. Her hand pumped his length as her tongue worked around the tip, cleaning him up before pulling away, his moans still echoing in her ear loud and clear. They parted, both lying on their back, sweaty and panting and not meeting eyes. After a minute or so Loki stood, dressed quickly and departed without another word.

He came back two days later when Natasha was reclining and reading a book, turning the pages slowly as she tried to focus on the plot and not the way his fingers pulled at the yoga pants, or hummed with happiness to find her not wearing any panties. He slotted himself between her legs, going slowly this time around, the flicks of his tongue against her bundle of nerves lazy and timed so that she gave a quiet sigh and rock of her hips as she came near the very end of the book.

"I thought I told you I would come to you, not the other way around." She said as she looked down at him.

"I was bored."

"Fine." She shrugged. Not that she minded it if she was totally honest.

Nat sauntered to his small, nearly pathetic excuse of a room later that week and upon hearing the shower running she quickly stripped and stepped inside.

"What-."

She sank to her knees in front of him, his body positioned so that the water hit his back and not her face, so that when she drew his cock into her mouth he growled and gasped, one fist hitting the wall as he tried to keep himself from bucking his hips into her mouth. She didn't mind, one hand grabbing a handful of his ass to massage the muscle as she worked, deep throating him with ease now that she'd practiced on him before. Another hand massaged his balls, drawing one of her nails lightly over the skin separating them. He came with a gasp and a mangled snarl. She swallowed him without issue, looking up through her lashes as she did and tapping his legs. He looked down immediately and she watched as his pulse quicken. Good. She wanted him to look and see who was giving him the best blowjob of his life. Well, thus far at least. She was just getting started.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Turned into a Friends with Benefits fic at the request of the-silver-trickster from Tumblr!


	25. 29

**Threesome feat. Lady Loki x Nat x Jotun Loki, F/F, F/F/M**

When she said she'd wanted to be pampered, well, this wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind, lying back on her own bed in a dimly lit room. Two figures stood in front of her, sizing her up slowly and very nearly making her blush. She'd had experience with both of them, but at the same time?

Jotun Loki grinned at her, teeth bright white against the blue of his skin, all charisma and confidence, while his female, Aesir counterpart simply smoldered. "Feeling overwhelmed?" She asked, voice quiet and seductive as the deep green shawl she used to cover herself fell to the floor, revealing her ample breasts, pale, taut skin, and mile high legs that made Nat's mouth water.

"No," Natasha said as quick as she could manage, shifting a little further backwards as the woman started advancing, stepping around to the side of the bed so she could sink onto the soft mattress beside Natasha. The third Loki took a seat just beside the bed, watching, rather than participating immediately, his blue hand working over his already stiff and flushed cock. Nat hardly had time to pay attention to what he was doing, though it was making her mouth water at the thought, before a wet heat similar to her own was pressed against the apex of her thighs, making her struggle not to cry out in pleasure. Well, too loudly at least. The female Loki in front of her made her flush and rock her hips upwards so that their slits rubbed against one another. One of her legs was hoisted up into Loki's well manicured hand, her fingers tightening over Nat's thigh, as their hips moved faster and faster. Nat moaned and arched her back, pressing themselves closer, until suddenly it all stopped. Looking down in bewilderment she watched as Loki grinned over at Nat and stuck two of her own fingers into her mouth. Once they were nice and wet, not that it quite mattered if truth was told, they would've slid into Nat's sex without much difficulty anyway. Two fingers pressed into her tight heat and Nat whimpered as Loki sidled up to her other side, pressing her mouth to Natasha's nearest breast.

It was nearly too much, the pressure inside her building as Loki stroked slowly, tantalizingly until she felt herself shuddering beneath the goddess's attention, her whole body trembling with the effort not to scream out. A whimper passed her lips and Loki pulled her mouth away from her chest to nibble on the spy's lower lip, trying to get her to go louder. And who was Nat to say no? The groan that ripped itself from her lips, as Loki kept massaging her with her fingers, a thumb now added to her clit to make the pleasure that much more intense, and only when Nat had come again, this time all but screaming Loki's name, did pleasure stop.

"Was that good?" Loki asked, her voice soft and sweet in Natasha's ear, making the woman beneath her shudder and nod.

"That's one word for it," Nat said with a chuckle, tipping her head up to kiss the woman. There was movement from the other side of the room and pressure on the bed just beside Natasha as a pair of hot lips descended on her inner thigh. She gasped and looked down to see Jotun Loki grinning up at her just before he readjusted and pushed himself slowly into her. If she thought that Lady Loki's fingers had felt good, then there simply weren't words to describe how perfect he felt inside her. Where his fingers and hands were cold, sending goosebumps up her skin as he held onto her hips and thrust into her, his female incarnation's were hot, tweaking her nipples and bringing her lips up to Natasha's own, deepening the kiss until Nat was certain her soul was open to her as well. It didn't last long for her to come over and over again between the two of them, their bodies working in a tandem Nat wasn't sure she'd ever understand. Her own fingers flitted down Lady Loki's legs, pushing in between to her slick center where she could start fucking her in earnest, loving the way the woman came apart at the seams with the slightest of touches; the softest of grazes against her g-spot and clit simultaneously set her off, and the moans alone were enough to fuel Natasha's imagination for years to come.

A chilled hand moved to grasp her chin, and just as she looked away from the woman at her side she disappeared, leaving just Loki in his jotun form in front of her. He smiled and pulled her up for a kiss, maneuvering the pair so that she was sitting in his lap, her heels digging into his back as he slowly pulled her up, off his cock, then back down.

"I love you so much," he whispered against her neck, leaving kisses down her soft skin as he went. "I truly mean it. You're everything to me," he promised, red eyes lifting to look at her, lidded but burning into her own gaze. This time she was sure that the shivers racing up her spine weren't caused by the cold of his skin at all, and as she moaned and tipped her head to afford him more access to her throat.

"I love you too," she promised, words ghosting between the two, a promise she intended to keep as long as she was alive. He groaned and tipped his head against her collarbone as her hips rolled to meet his thrusts into her. At that rate, and with her praises filling his ears and heart, it didn't take long for him to spill inside her, moans muffled against her skin as he bit down on her shoulder, just hard enough to mark but not break the skin. As he filled her Nat felt her own orgasm hit hard, crashing against her body so that she shook around him. He held her tight, helping her ride it out with his arms wrapped tight around her, crushing her to him. She never wanted to leave, never wanted him to let her go, not when things were so perfect the way they were right then.

* * *

A/N: Notveryproudofthisatallbutohwell.

Hope you liked it!


	26. 18

**Medical Play (sort of) feat. sex pollen, minor Dom!Nat **

It was too hot, that was the first thing Natasha realized as the air she drew in warm in her lungs, making her choke and splutter. Her skin felt like it was on fire, as though it were about to start bubbling and blistering. When she looked down, however, nothing had changed, except a tingle that began in the tips of her fingers and spread inch by inch up her arms. When she turned to look at Loki beside her, her pupils were blown wide, lips parted as she kept trying to bring more air into her lungs.

"_Loki_." His name was whispered, not unlike the prayers he'd received centuries ago, and it traveled immediately down his spine and into his cock, jolting him. What was happening?

They were in the middle of a mission, for the love of the Norns, and he barely had enough foresight to pull her down to the ground before bullets started whizzing overhead. Nat was supposed to be disabling their computer systems while Loki, who was simply a consultant, was to keep a protective charm around them. It looked like they'd need it. With a soft sigh he closed his eyes and raised his hands, as though pushing at an invisible wall. A wave of pure energy spread through the room, pushing back the onslaught of attackers so that their eyes closed and memories wiped as soon as they hit the floor. It was the least he could do for that wave, but with his attention distracted he didn't have time to prepare for the 130 pound Russian to jump into his lap and start rubbing herself furiously against his leg, moaning and panting in his ear: "God Loki I need you inside me right now."

If that didn't get his attention, he didn't know what would.

But no. Mission first, at least that was what Nat would scream at him if she wasn't in the process of trying to rip his clothes off. "Disable the computer first love, then we can get to-."

"No. I need you now," she insisted, whining and rocking her pelvis against his leg. He could already feel where she was growing warm and wet and it would have set him over the edge if it wasn't for the gun suddenly pointed at her head. The man smirked from above them.

"Good to know that the pollen works-."

Loki had him down on the ground moments later, the ice blade that encompassed his suddenly blue arm melted away again. Nat didn't even seem to have noticed, but in her comm Loki could hear the other Avengers yelling for her to talk to them, to confirm that she was taking down the system. Grabbing the comm, Loki stuck it in his own ear. "Run me through the process, Nat's been hit with something and she can't do it right now."

"Wait-what do you mean she was hit with something?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Do you need back-up?"

"No!" Loki shouted, overruling them all and trying to bite back a gasp as Nat bit into his throat. She ignored his cry and sucked hard on the soft skin. "Just run me through the damn system so I can turn this off and get her back!"

Stark came to his aid, doing his best to explain in plain English what was going on, all the while Natasha pawed at the front of Loki's trousers, slipping his already hard cock out and gulping it down just as he was getting ready to put the rest of the killcode in. His moan alerted the others to something being out of whack.

"Are you-?"

"What. Do I do. Next?" He gritted, trying to keep the rest of his moans in his throat. He could hear footsteps coming towards them and he didn't have much time if he wanted to actually get this done. It didn't help that the vixen between his legs was deep throating him like it was her job, one of her hands cradling his balls and massaging them gently as though there was nothing else she'd rather do. There was a sigh on the other end of the comm before Stark walked him through the last steps. It activated just as the other attackers were about to walk in, the steel doors slamming down in their face, going into lockdown mode. From there Loki was supposed to magic himself and Natasha out, but it wasn't exactly appropriate.

"I'm going to try and get Nat through this; I don't think it's something science can fix," he said into the com when asked about he and Nat's ETA. Stark gave a low curse.

"Hurry up. The Machine went down but we've still got AIM guys to go after."

"Right, of course. See you soon." Not likely. His mind flitted briefly back to what the previous AIM employee had said, something about a pollen working. What medicines had they used to turn her into this pliant sex kitten? There was simply no other term for it, especially not when she mewled in protest as his hand snaked through her hair to pull her away, her eyes as blown wide as before.

"What do you need, Natasha?" He asked, quiet. Sometimes the solution was really that simple, and if she seemed to be acting as was intended, well, perhaps giving her what she wanted would fix it.

"Fuck me. Please, Loki I'm so wet for you," she moaned as she leaned in to kiss him, shoving her tongue down his throat as she pulled him back with her, not caring that there were dead bodies around them. Hell, Loki didn't even mind, not when she was already hiking down her cat suit and had her hands working on his armor, his cock already out and bouncing gently between his belly and her thighs.

Between the two of them it didn't take long for him to sink into her, pushing all the way to the hilt so she was mewling and crying out below him. He pulled the comm out of his ear and crushed it in his hand. They didn't need to hear this. Nat was already moving beneath him, arching her back and pumping her hips upwards to impale herself further on his cock, to push him even further into her so that she felt like he might cleave her in two.

"God-Loki, you feel so-ah-ah-so good," she cried, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she drew her nails over his back. He could hardly feel it through the leather of his coat but a low growl pushed itself out of his throat either way before he leaned forward to push even harder into her, his lips finding hers and kissing her hard. She was feverish beneath him, but it didn't seem to be getting any worse. Just a little warm, a little frenzied, as though there was nothing else she wanted but him inside her. Even after she'd tensed around him and screamed his name, biting his neck so hard that he started bleeding into her mouth, she didn't stop, unable to keep herself from flipping them over and taking control. One hand found his chest as she bounced herself atop him, moaning and whimpering, back arching so her breasts bounced tantalizingly in front of his face. Every time he tried to reach up, to kiss her or fondle her breasts she shook her head and slapped his cheek lovingly.

"Just let me ride you, please Loki your cock is so huge and fills me up so great I just need-just need-." And she as off again with another searing orgasm, the noises bouncing around Loki's ears and the locked down room they were inhabiting, drowning out the shouting from just the other side.

The tightening of her center, her hot heat so perfect and accommodating to him, was too much for Loki, who spilled inside her to scream her name the same time she did for him. His hands found hers and squeezed hard and giving her a little better leverage as she tilted her hips, rolling them every few seconds to get the last aftershocks of her orgasm. The fever seemed to be leaving her body, too, to Loki's relief. He felt boneless, exhausted, and grinned up at he as her pupils reduced and she started breathing regularly again.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well I think I just fucked you better," Loki teased, still ignoring the noises from just outside in favor of the two separating and dressing.

"Why?"

"One of the men said something about a sex pollen, I think. We'll have Bruce check you out when we get back."

"So . . . you fucked me better? Hell of a way to play doctor," she teased as she slipped back into the catsuit, zipping it up. She was doing her best to make sure he didn't see the way her legs trembled with the effort to stand up but he wasn't that easy to fool. He chuckled at her bravado and pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal style as he prepared to bring them back.

"Just as long as I'm the only one to do it, I'll offer you my services for free," he teased, kissing her before they disappeared.

* * *

A/N: So. Kinda a cop out from the original prompt of medical play, and I'm sorry for that but I really am not a fan of that particular kink, so I did my best. Hope you liked it anyway!


	27. 5

**Breath Play, AU feat. War Trophy!Loki and Dom!Nat**

Natasha grinned to watch her prize being brought in, his hands shackled in front of his body, stretching down to the chains at his legs as well as the thick black collar she'd insisted he be fit with after he'd taken out his scouting party without so much as a second thought. Though, if she was honest with herself it hadn't really seemed like he'd made that much of an effort, keeping her interested enough in his motivations to have him brought to her. His gaze was cool as he was led by the chains attached to his hands forward through her vast hall, the torches burning low casting deep shadows on his high cheekbones and making his eyes seem even brighter. He watched her all the while he was led past her, taking in her bloody armor, the smirk keeping the corners of her lips upwards, the stray red hairs that fell over her face before she swept them out of her eyes. He didn't even bother to lower his gaze as he stepped just by her, close enough that she could reach out and grab his chin. He arched a brow, as though she was barely worth his recognition.

Oh he would be a fun one indeed.

"Do you know who I am?" She murmured, voice quiet as she watched his body go tense at the sound of her voice, in the grip of her hands that had killed his men.

"Natasha Romanova, leader of your father's house. They sometimes call you the Black Widow due to your rather creative methods of killing men. And women."

Natasha let out a quiet chuckle.

"And do you know what happens to captives of war, of scouting parties who are rather bad at what they do?" He didn't bother answering. She took that as a yes, though to prove her point she tightened her hold on his chin. "They're left at the mercy of their captors. You're mine now, Loki Laufeyson." She delighted in the way his eyes widened slightly, not having anticipated her to recognize him. As if anyone else could have such striking features, though it helped she'd met his father once before, and though Loki was tall he had none of Laufey's commanding presence or stoic disposition. He did try though, bless him, narrowing his gaze as she brought up his father. "You're all mine, Loki., and I will have you whether or not you will it tonight. You'll be cleaned up, and then left in my chambers." She leaned forward, pressing her lips against the shell of his ear and nipping at the shell. He barely made a sound, but she could feel how his body stiffened with the action. "Enjoy."

She really hated being detained, so when her advisor tried to hold her over, tried to go over their next strategic move, while all Natasha could think of was the prize she had waiting for her back in that room, likely all trussed up the way her men knew she liked. Loki certainly wasn't the first trophy she'd taken from the battlefield, but hopefully he'd last longer than the others. There was a certain fire in him, a spark of cunning and curiosity she hadn't seen before, that made her shift rather uncomfortably in her seat as heat pooled between her legs at the thought of having him there. Servicing her. With a wave of her hand she dismissed her advisor, not wanting to wait any longer. "Tomorrow,"  
she said. If she wasn't otherwise occupied.

The way to her room felt like it took ages, even as she walked more briskly than normal it still seemed like a lifetime before she was standing in front of her door. She grinned, stopping just outside to straighten her tunic, her armor long having come off, before striding confidently in. Had she been less trained the sight of the man on her bed might've taken her breath away or made her swoon. As promised he'd been bathed and cleaned up, his hair falling in soft waves around his face as he stared coolly over at her, as though being naked and chained to someone else's bed was all part of his daily routine. If he survived the night it might be. The idea sent another bolt of arousal to Natasha's center and she did everything she could not to grin like a child who'd just gotten the candy bowl. He still wore his collar, her name etched into the side of it so all the world would know who he belonged to, and as she slowly undid her belt and slipped the tunic she wore over her head she watched as his cock began to grow half hard. His face twitched slightly, a little less than pleased at his body's reaction, but it just made Natasha smirk as she removed the shift just under her tunic, revealing her full breasts to him. She turned to step towards the wash basin, already filled with cool, clean water, and cleaned her face before removing her trousers, letting them pool around her feet, giving him a good view of her well-toned backside. If she'd thought he was somewhat conflicted before it was nothing to the look he was giving her, cock already standing tall, thick and flushed enough to make Nat's mouth water. Her eyes fell back to the collar as she stepped out of her pants, saw her name written around his neck, and this time allowed herself a grin. "Do you like what you see?"

"I suppose you'll do," Loki said with a shrug, trying to look aloof, though the flush spreading down his chest to his abdomen said otherwise. "If you really mean to give in to your baser needs, that is. I'd have thought you and your kingdom would be more advanced than simply resorting to taking prisoners and attempting to extract information through sex."

Natasha actually laughed, using the cloth provided to wipe off the rest of her body, nipples hardening as the cool cloth passed over them. Loki barely fought off a gasp for air. "You think I need information? Oh no, this is simply because I want to."

"Then you're even worse than I imagined."

"Loki," she smirked. "I'm better than you can ever dream of."

That shut him up, though judging by the way his brow twitched and the corners of his lips pulled up he was fighting off a retort and smirk. Good. She decided she liked it when he struggled with how to react.

Once she was clean and had left the rag beside the basin she walked around towards where Loki lay, watched as his body began to tremble with the struggle to stay still, to not try and get away like she was sure he wanted to. As she knelt on the bed beside him he managed to cease the way his body shook, and when her hand moved to stroke him, running her thumb over the tip of his cock, he even let out a quiet huff of air.

"Have you ever laid with a woman before, Loki?"

"Yes."

She smirked. Good, then this would be like nothing he'd ever experienced before. From what she knew about women and what was expected of them their roles would have to be reversed. She would be the submissive, he the dominant. Natasha didn't work that way. Leaning over to the side of the bed she pulled out a small vial of oil and started slicking it over his cock, her movements slow and steady, her eyes never leaving his. He barely had a chance to catch his breath before she stood up on her knees and sank herself down onto his cock, taking him all in with the quietest of moans. Loki, on the other hand, was not so quiet. His back arched slightly, tipping his hips up and into her as he let out a low groan and his eyes fluttered closed.

"I told you-ah-you aren't going to get anything from me-."

"You talk too much," Nat purred from atop him, her hips already gyrating in slow, wide circles so that he hit every inch of her in just the right way. She leaned over, one of her hands closing around his throat and squeezing. His eyes widened, nearly bulging, but inside her she felt his cock twitch with arousal. Her smile was all teeth and intrigue as her hand clenched a little tighter around him, rising and falling on her knees so that he sank into her again and again as she denied him oxygen. He was gasping against her hold this time, face flush but pupils blown wide as she could practically see the pleasure spiking behind his eyes.

"You like this?" She purred, leaning down to brush her lips against his. He tried pulling away but her grip on his throat was too tight to allow him much movement, and his opened mouth allowed her perfect access to his tongue and the rest of him. His hips bucked up to meet hers as she plundered his mouth, learning which places made him shiver, which made him groan, and as she tightened her hand even further, cutting off his airflow entirely, she discovered how he convulsed and seemed on the edge of orgasm as she denied him his most fundamental of needs.

She pulled away and released his throat at the same time, grinning with pleasure as he gasped and bucked beneath her, driving himself up and harder into her so that she had to put a hand to his chest to steady herself. Her rhythm slowed slightly, enjoying how he tried to fight back against it, tried to pick up speed to fulfill his own needs, but she grabbed him by the jaw and shook her head.

"No. I told you I'd have you; if you want to finish at all you'd better beg."

He snarled at that, fully prepared to shoot something sarcastic back at her, but her hand once more found his throat and squeezed, forcing him to measure his words carefully as she looked on, one eyebrow raised. He shivered and relented, sucking in what little air he could before she tried to take it away from him again. And again. She kept him on the edge of orgasm as long as she dared, even as she crested over and over again, even as he shuddered and sobbed beneath her with want. No, she wanted to see how much he could take, how much she could give him before he'd break. How much he'd push back when it came down to it.

"Just say please. Tell me you're mine and beg me for it and I'll give you the release you crave," she soothed, though her breasts currently occupied his mouth, his lips suckling tight as his tongue flicked over her nipple hard enough to make her hips jolt and her clit throb in want. Later, she promised herself. She pulled her breast from his mouth and stared down at him. "Well?"

"Never," he rasped, voice an octave lower than normal, just enough to make her stifle a groan as she rocked her hips atop him again and forced him to pay attention to her other breast. He might as well put his mouth to some good use.

It took him a few hours before he'd finally had enough, so close to the edge as she fucked him as hard as she could, slamming herself down onto him, her own walls convulsing around him as she rode out yet another orgasm. She felt his body tighten and tense, his hands clench, and without warning she pulled off of him, denying him the last bit of attention that would force him over the edge. He shouted with the agony of his disappointment: "Fine-yes, I'm yours! Please Natasha please let me come!" His cheeks were flushed and his head tipped back so he didn't have to look at her, but that wasn't enough. She grabbed his collar and yanked him forward, grinning, eyes wild, as she stared him down.

"What was that?"

"Please, I'll do anything, just please, please let me finish." There were tears in the corners of his eyes, more than ready to spill down his already salt-covered cheeks, and his voice was little more than a dull scraping.

"Who do you belong to?" She asked, positioning his cock just outside her entrance with her freehand, tilting her hips so that just the head sunk in.

"You!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I belong to you, Natasha-please!"

She grinned and sank onto him again, groaning herself at the familiar heat and weight of his cock, sure she knew every contour and technique to make him scream, and scream he did. By the time he was tense beneath her once more his eyes had closed and his breathing had gone shallow. She slapped him hard, once, forcing his eyes to open, and it was only then that she whispered: "Come for me, Loki. Do it now."

A cry of agony left his lips as his body bucked and trembled, shooting his seed into her and filling her up so that it leaked out between them. It was more than enough to send her off on her own orgasm, and though he tried to close his eyes and look away as he lost himself to the pleasure she gripped his chin and forced him to level his gaze, center it on her. She wouldn't be ignored, and no way would she ever allow him to forget just who owned him.

* * *

A/N: Well, I've never been one able to resist a good ol' war trophy!Loki fic, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Also, there was a comment from Eliane about missing some a more dominant Natasha, so I hope this satisfies that craving! =] Thanks so much for commenting and reviewing, they mean a ton to me!

Also-only three more to go!


	28. 28

**Spanking, AU feat. MORE Wartrophy!Loki, Dom!Nat, and yummy collars**

And to think, Loki had been doing so well so far. He'd been with Natasha for a month up to that point, had even been responsive enough to her training. Well, mostly. At least he'd stopped rebelling, up until this point. Now, with the delegates from the country he'd been spying for coming he seemed eager to flout her every request, as though preparing her for his actions when they finally got there, and Natasha simply couldn't have that.

That night, after he'd been ordered to her room (and wisely, she might add, he hadn't ignored that request. Perhaps he'd grown to enjoy it as much as she had, wouldn't that be most amusing?) and upon entering she'd demanded he strip her down. His form was already bare, as was expected in their relationship (could she even call it that?) and with a slow grin he'd strode towards her to undo the belts keeping her tunic and trousers in place, kissing his way down her thighs as he slid the black leather material down her legs, bringing his lips close to her core, flicking his tongue out to draw it along her already wet slit. She couldn't help it: the sight of him on his knees was a damn aphrodisiac. She pushed his head away this time, though, growling for him to finish as she stepped out of her pants, and once she was as naked as he she reached for the collar still around his neck. She'd refused to take it off, finding far too much use for it, especially then when she attached him to the headboard of her bed, face down with his arms pillowing his head.

"What are you-?"

THWAK!

His cry of surprise was enough to make him look back at her, face taken aback and lips halfway forming a sentence of disbelief when her hand came down on his backside again. She wasn't hitting him near as hard as she could-oh no, that would be saved for later, when he was at his breaking point and needed to truly be punished-but it was enough to redden and heat the skin beneath her palm and bring a grin to her lips.

"You haven't been following my orders," she murmured, positioning herself beneath him, feeling his cock already hard and flushed against her thigh, pressing into the soft skin and tissue there. Oh, he liked this, did he? She grinned and brought her hand down once more, catching the lower half of his buttock and making him shout once more in surprise. "And as penance you're going to count each of these for me from now on. I'm going to make it to twenty and then, if you're behaving, we'll see about stopping. If you're good enough I'll even give you a reward." She let her lips curl upwards at the word, feeling the shiver run through his body at the promise. If there was one thing she loved about him most it was how receptive he was. Responsive. It was nearly perfect.

"Do you understand me?" This time her fingers threaded through his long black hair, pulling his head back so that the collar bit into his throat and he gasped out an affirmative. "Good boy," she cooed, and after releasing him she spanked him once more. It continued on for some time, Loki gasping out the count in between, his voice breaking once she reached twelve, his cock leaking as it rubbed against her thigh. To switch things up she brought her hand more than once down to his cock, cupping it and grinning when he bucked his hips to gain more friction, before she brought her hand down again. And again. She wanted his ass to ache when the delegates came the next day, wanted him to remember it each time he knelt at her feet or went to sit on the ground beside her. Wanted his cock to grow hard at the friction and heat and reminder of what she'd done to him, and more than anything else she wanted him to remember how good of a slut he'd been for her, how responsive and perfect he felt twitching beneath her. When she finished she licked a stripe up his shoulder, tasting his sweat and feeling him shudder once more.

"You did so well, Loki," she purred, bringing her lips up to bite his ear and suck on the lobe. He moaned, wanton beneath her, as she slowly twisted him around. The collar adjusted, slipping around so that he had to scoot back more than once to get a better look at her. She very much liked what she saw: his cheeks were as red as his backside, pupils blown in arousal as his mouth stayed parted, panting as though he'd ran for days. She kissed him fiercely, pressing her tongue into his mouth as she claimed what was hers, sliding down atop him. Maybe one day she'd let him mount her, but she very much doubted it. Not until he really learned who was in control. Not until he was hers.

She wasted little time in getting herself off, pounding down onto his rock-hard cock until she was screaming, his hands palming her breasts and tweaking her nipples at her command as she rocked her hips and rose up and down off of him, all lust and passion and pure, raw need. His moans only set her off further so when she came he followed suit. His seed was hot inside her, fulfilling and perfect. If she'd wanted to reward him maybe she'd suck the rest of his come from his still hard cock, but no. Her eyes darkened as they fixed on his face, a slow grin spreading on her lips.

"Did I give you permission to come?"

His gulp was audible as he shook his head. "No, mistress."

She pulled herself off of him with a slick noise and moved to kneel beside him, her hand already itching in anticiption. "Turn back over. It seems you need another lesson."

* * *

A/N: Hurray more wartrophy!Loki! I seriously just want a movie of him in chains and a collar being led around and fucked. Just saying.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! To answer Eliane's question: Yes, there are a couple things I'm not too big on or confident writing. The prompt that was medical play? Not my thing. I kinda did a cop out to be honest with the way I wrote it-granted I still loved it because sex pollen is one of my favorite kinks ever, but still. Uhh, as far as difficulty writing anything else . . . I have yet to write actual M/M porn. I can write everything that happens around it, but penetration? I've yet to get that far in writing. Love it to death but I can't write it worth a crap. As for me being able to write a bunch of this smut/prompts/etc. I'm really glad I at least seem like I know what I'm doing! hahaha half of the time I feel like I'm drawing what I can from experience, and everything else I'm praying to God sounds plausible because it's imagined. Especially when it comes to threesomes and stuff. Sorry you're getting a novel of an answer, but I really, really appreciate your comments dearie, and I'm so glad I could make your day with some Dom!Nat. Hope you liked her in this one as well =]

As ever, thanks everyone for reading! Love you all to death!


	29. 27

**Sex toys**

A slow hum worked its way from her lips, a whimper falling into cadence with her heart, growing faster and louder with the hum between her legs. Loki grinned from where he sat in between them, the vibrator placed ever so lightly on her clit. He'd bought the toy recently, having been interested in seeing just how Natasha would react. He'd never known her to need a replacement for what he could already offer her, but he confessed to wanting to see how her face would contort, whether the sounds would be the same, or different. It was an experiment of sorts, he supposed, pressing the instrument down a little further on her clit so that her hips jolted up. Her hands were bound above her head to prevent her from taking matters into her own hands (because oh, did he plan on testing her to her limits) and her head thrashed side to side in pleasure, red hair tossed over her face. Loki was pleased that he got to see how she looked this time, focus in on her facial expressions, how she sucked on her bottom lip, or else the reddening of her cheeks and chest. He leaned forward to flick his tongue over one of her nipples, loving how she gasped and quivered beneath him, a beast waiting to be released and let free, to give in to her most base desires and needs.

"Does that feel good Natasha?" He asked, kissing the valley between her breasts, breathing her in as the salt of her sweat played on his tongue, lips moving to the soft underside of her other breast, nipping at the part he knew she liked the most. She whined a soft 'yes' and he tutted quietly, pulling away.

"I can't hear you, darling," he purred, pressing the vibrator even harder to her clit so that she convulsed and shouted in surprise, his name falling loudly from her lips.

"Loki-yes, yes it feels so good," she cried, her head tipping up to look at him, the corners of her eyes tearing up a little as the pressure threatened to overtake her. "I'm gonna-can I?"

Awe, he had her trained so well. He grinned and nodded, flipping the vibrator up a notch so it hummed and pulsed louder and faster this time. Her wail overtook her whole body, sending her spiraling out of control as her hands tensed over the rungs of the headboard, hips bucking closer to Loki's. The friction felt good, her heat seeping through the leather of his leg as she ground into it, the vibrator caught between the two so that it was pressed even harder on her sensitive nub. She sobbed quietly when he pulled away, body still twitching as she looked up at him.

"Happy?" She rasped, trying her best to look dispassionate despite the state of her body. Loki just chuckled and pressed a finger inside her, sucking on it after it came out coated in her come.

"Very, but satisfied? Not even close." He stood from the bed and pulled out a small box he'd put underneath it without her noticing. Tipping it out on the bed he heard Natasha curse in Russian as a vast array of toys fell out. "I have so many more things I want to try on you."

* * *

A/N: Holy crap. I'm on 29/30. That doesn't even seem real. Many thanks to everyone reading, I hope you've enjoyed everything written so far! I've got one last one to go, then I'll have finished the challenge! Hurray!


	30. 21

**Pain/Sensation play with Wartrophy!Nat (what a twist!), body shots, chains, collar, Dom!Loki**

Nat couldn't help but smirk up at him. Ever since the last time she'd brought Thor into the bedroom Loki had been biding his time, trying to do everything he could to butter her up. She could see through his plans as easily as she'd seen through them on the Hellicarrier. It was just a matter of time before he acted on them, so when he had her on her back, her hands over her head, and the tight chains that she'd once had Thor wrap around his wrists had materialized over hers, her lips twisted into an easy smirk.

"Classy. If I'd have known you'd wanted me tied up I could've just gotten a pair of cheap handcuffs."

"Ah, but those won't hold you like these will," he purred in her ear. He brought his hands to her breast, palming her through the fabric, and in half a heartbeat they disappeared. His flesh was cold on hers, making her gasp quietly as he tweaked one of her nipples, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger, before he leaned down to flick his tongue over the sensitive bud. She couldn't help but groan, shivering as she turned her gaze to follow him, turning pensive when he pulled away. Strange, he wasn't usually so-.

And then the collar materialized around her neck, heavy, the metal cold against her collarbone and making her cheeks flush bright red as a chain connected the manacles around her wrists to the heavy metal circle around her throat. He dragged his finger over the edge and she was sure he was ensuring his name was etched into the metal. Oh. Well then, that was new and exciting. She hadn't expected him to be so similar. Collaring hadn't been his thing, she thought, though judging by the erection pressing hard into her thigh she wasn't exactly right.

"You're mine, Natasha," he purred. "All mine. And you'll be so good for me, won't you my little spider? You'll be an obedient little pet, won't you?" He'd brought his lips up to caress the side of her face, breath hot against her ear as he traced a finger lazily around the edge of the collar. When she didn't answer immediately he pulled away and his finger caught on the loop so he could tug her up until her nose practically could touch his. The weight of his words hit her, making her gasp quick as the metal of the collar bit into her neck slightly.

"You're my trophy, aren't you my little one?" He asked, the words making his eyes light up, cock pressing even harder against her. Oh, that was how he wanted to play, was it?

"Y-yes, sir," she stammered, bringing her eyes down. Fine. She could play the obedient slave if he wanted it. No problem, she supposed. Though rules were laid down to be broken, especially when it came to Loki.

As it was he grinned and let out a slow chuckle before letting her lay back down and turning her over. He placed her hands far in front of her, pulling her hips backwards, and told her to hold fast to the headboard. "And stay quiet. If you don't I'll be very cross with you," he growled. "You don't want to upset me pet."

Well, when he put it that way. Wet, warm fingers pushed into Natasha so slowly that it felt almost like agony, even as he spread them to brush against her walls, finding the sweet spot within her almost immediately so that she whimpered and pushed her backside closer to his hand. She didn't let go of the headboard, though, refusing to give in so easily. Above her, Loki whispered how good she was, how plaint. Easy. All the while he stroked her g-spot, pressing a little harder every time until she was biting the blanket beneath her, tears beading in the corners of her eyes as she tried not to say a word. The pleasure was almost too much, making her limbs tremble and her knees quake as she bit harder and harder to keep the moans and squeals trapped in her throat. She wasn't going to give in, not yet. Wasn't going to-.

She wasn't expecting her first orgasm to rip through her, not that hard, as a strangle shout was torn from her throat as though the hands of the god were pulling everything from the deepest part of her soul, the noise mangled and muffled, but still more than he'd told her to make. A sharp smack spread across her ass, the pain mingling with the pleasure she still had coursing through her veins, making her head twist to look back at him. A tear or two stole down her cheek and he leaned forward to wipe it away before grabbing her by the jaw.

"What did I say about making a sound, little one?" He demanded, voice low and gravely as he glowered at her, cock still buried in her.

"To not," she whimpered as best she could with his hand holding her jaw. She'd have bruises there, but it wasn't as though she minded, especially when the slight pain of the collar was making the pleasure of having him still inside her much better.

"And what did you do? Answer me, pet," he growled as he tugged a little harder, rattling the chain that connected to her wrists. Resolutely she held on even tighter to the bed frame, though it seemed as though he was doing all he could to pull her away.

"I was loud, sir," she said, bottom lip quivering a little as she looked up at him with her best wide eyes. Once more he chuckled.

"Your tears aren't going to save you, pet. Turn over onto your back," he said after releasing her and giving her backside another hard spank, this one strong enough to jolt her forward a little. He pulled out of her before stepping to the edge of the bed. She watched, turning over, as he summoned a thick, gold goblet and took a sip of whatever was inside it, smirking as he watched her acquiesce to his orders. She licked her lips, anticipation thrumming in her veins and making her heart beat all the harder for it.

"As before, you're not to move. Am I understood?" He asked, kneeling once more between her legs. "And not a sound. Don't even think about it."

"Yes sir," she murmured, watching as he took the goblet and dribbled some of the liquid into her navel. She barely bit back a hiss, tipping her head backwards as her nails dug into the wood of the headboard. The liquid, mead she guessed by its color and smell, was hot, almost too hot, making her toes curl and her body clench. She felt it slosh in the small dip of her stomach and instantly froze up. Above her Loki laughed. His tongue dragged alongside her navel, teasing but not removing the liquid from her. As he finally moved his head closer, ignoring the way her body tensed to try and keep herself calm, he blew very lightly at the liquid. It chilled almost instantly. Her eyes flung wide as she watched him watching her, smirking and looking to make her react. Chills ran up her spine as she tried not to shift, tried to ignore the discomfort sinking into every fiber of her being as she quelled every impulse to turn over and spill the mead, dry herself off and make the shaking that had started stop.

They went on like this for some time. Loki would alternate between heating it up or cooling it down, watch as she'd sweat or shiver in turn, as his fingers roved up and down her skin, only making it more difficult for her to stay put.

"It's not so easy when you're chained down to not do anything, is it?" He purred against her skin, nipping at her tender side. That was it. Her hips jerked, trying to get away from his teeth as she struggled to keep the laugh inside, not wanting him to think she was mocking him, but she couldn't help herself for moving. It was too much, far too much. Pain, physical torture she could take. Sensations and the like? Not as easy to compartmentalize.

His reaction was swift, gripping her by the collar once more to lift her up. Her hands moved in front of her, unable to help herself even as she tried to hold on with all her might to the bed frame, sure this was all just another part of the test.

His lips crashed against hers when she was close enough, arms brought over and around his head to wrap around his shoulders as he sat her up on his lap. She was still wet, making it all the easier for him to press into her. "You just cannot follow the rules, can you pet?" He demanded, voice harsh as he moved his mouth to bite her throat, leaving marks up and down her skin where his teeth had been. "Can't stop disobeying me. Is this what you want, my fury? My passion?" He drove his hips harder into her, making her suck in a quick breath to keep from moaning. "We're far past that, pet. You've disobeyed me already, now I want you to scream."

And scream she did. When he'd had his fill of her on his lap, his hands having wrapped around her hips so he could slam her down onto his cock over and over again he'd laid her out on her back. Nat was sure there'd be a hole in the mattress from how hard he'd pounded into her, but it had been worth it. As before, he kept her on the edge for what felt like an eternity, though this time she was free to scream to the heavens and whoever else was above them in pleasure, her nails biting into her palms.

"Mine," he growled more than once, sucking on her bottom lip before kissing his way to her ear, "Mine. Mine."

"Yes-whatever you want, I promise." She gasped as his pace stuttered, a bit of his finesse lost. She tightened where she'd wrapped her legs around his waist, shifting her hips just so in order for him to brush up harder and harder against her g-spot. She wasn't going to last much longer, but knew at this angle he wouldn't either. "Please, Loki-."

"Come then. Come for me, Natasha," he hissed in her ear, setting her off like a powder keg. She wailed around him, meeting his hips with small thrusts of her own, trying to pull him in even closer. He followed not long after her, burying his head in her shoulder as he stilled above her, just barely holding himself up on all fours atop her. She kissed her way down his neck and collar, wherever she could reach, and when he pulled away she felt the water collect where his head had been, suddenly cold. She frowned to see him red-eyed above her.

"Loki-what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-." He breathed deep. "I get possessive sometimes and I know it must be taxing."

"God, Loki. Don't apologize. I'm yours," she promised, allowing herself a small smile. With the faintest of pressure on the back of his head she managed to nudge him down to kiss her. "And I always will be. All yours."

* * *

A/N: Welp. Let there be feels.

Also this is it. Ch. 30. Where the heck did all the time go? It doesn't even seem real that I finally finished all the prompts-it all seemed so daunting.

Basically thanks so much for the support and putting up with my crazy, ridiculously twisted smutty mind. This fandom is beyond amazing, and you guys rock so much. =]


	31. 31 - Bonus!

**Making Love, bonus chapter!**

She almost didn't recognize the room when she first stepped into it. Rose petals had been strewn across the floor leading up to the newly turned down dark red sheets, candles had been lit and were set around the room so that it was just illuminated enough to see where she was walking. A bottle of champagne on ice had been set on a tray beside the bed, two flutes already beside it, waiting to be used. Was that rose she smelled in the air as well? She couldn't help the smile that found its way on her face as she recognized the tune playing in the background, too, a soft one they'd danced to the first time they went to Paris together (well, he'd followed her there and snuck into the party she was supposed to be infiltrating. Needless to say she'd been quick and thorough with her victim so she could get back to Loki.)

"I thought I might surprise you." The voice came from behind her, soothing her ragged nerves as she turned to see Loki, dressed down for a chance, watching her with soft eyes from the corner of the room.

"I never thought you to be the sentimental type," she answered, letting him take her hand and kiss the back of it before he stepped close enough to kiss her lips. She parted them without hesitation, letting him in and closing her eyes, arms wrapping around his neck to mold her body to his. The soft shutting of the door behind her faintly registered in her mind before she felt herself being lifted, heels left on the ground bless him, and carried over to the bed. Slowly he set her down on the soft mattress, fingers gentle and slow as they peeled her dress pants off, inching them slowly down her legs until they fell to the floor, her blouse and tank top following shortly after. Dressed only in her lingerie and looking as confident as though she had on full body armor, Loki had never found her more sexy and beautiful than he had right then, her brilliant blue eyes staring up at him, filled with-dare he say it?-love. His fingers trembled as he undid the buttons of his dress shirt, eventually giving up and magicking both that and the pair of slacks he'd had on away until he was nude in front of her. One of her hands reached up to stroke his cock, wrapping around the base and quickly beginning to pump, but he shook his head and pulled her hand away.

"I would like to go slow tonight," he murmured. "Would you . . . can I make love to you?"

He looked so honestly terrified she'd say no that she had to keep herself from letting out a quick laugh in surprise. She allowed her lips to pull away from her teeth in a wide smile as she nodded, letting him lay her once more on her back as he kissed his way down her body, starting at her collar. She felt the fire begin to pool behind her navel, felt the color in her cheeks rise the same way he could smell her arousal staining the air around them the nearer to her lower torso he got. He smiled and nipped gently at the hip bone, watched as she bit back a giggle from the attention to the secret weak spot, and continued his way down to her knees, grinning once more as she twitched when his lips skimmed the backs.

"So many ticklish spots. How have I not extorted them?"

"Because I'll cut off your favorite appendage," she threatened, though the words held no weight and they both knew it. No matter, he was chuckling and moving his way back up until his lips found hers. His fingers deftly slid her panties off, throwing them with the rest of her clothing and reverently he removed her bra in the same fashion, worshipping her body as though she were the goddess and he the mortal. She was long overdue for this attention, he knew, and it made him all the more determined to be perfect in giving her what she deserved.

He slid into her without issue, their moans quiet and different than ever before, unhurried and sweet. Her breath was warm on his neck as she rose to kiss him, shifting her body with every slow thrust of his hips, meeting him measure for measure as he worked her body from the very bottom to the peak of pleasure. One of her hands carded through his hair, holding him to her even as they broke away and panted, eyes closed and minds reeling from their closeness. It had been decades since Natasha had felt even remotely like this, even longer for Loki, and the shared intimacy of their coupling only made their hearts swell affection go as he made good on his promise to go slow.

"I love you so much," Natasha whispered into his ear as he began to pick up the pace, unable to help himself. She, too, was nearing her orgasm, the combination of love and pleasure too much for her body to bear, let alone her heart. It felt fit to break through her ribs as it was. "So much, Loki. I want to be with you forever." She couldn't believe the words coming from her lips, but knew them to be truer than any she'd ever spoken. It should've terrified her. Spies weren't supposed to tell the truth, let alone give their heart away. But as she looked up at him, saw the surprised and mingled amazement in his eyes, saw her own love reflected back in his eyes, she couldn't help but grin and let go. Finally, finally let go of everything-all the baggage, all the extra weight she carried on her shoulders. It melted away until it was simply she and Loki, their bodies moving in a perfect rhythm, fingers lacing with one another, lips and hearts melding as they chased eternity in one another's arms. He returned the sentiments when they broke away, promising her the nine realms and everything else she ever wanted, his breath coming in faster spurts, warm and pleasant against her skin. Their eyes met and she found release not moments later, coming apart in his embrace, pressing herself as close to him as possible, as though everything she'd ever searched for could be found there. He followed not long after, forehead pressed against hers, her name on his lips as he groaned with his release, body tensing and then falling slack almost immediately. Natasha found that she was crying, but rather than call more attention to it than necessary Loki simply kissed his way up her cheeks so when their lips met once more he tasted of salt and musk and Loki. It was so perfect it hurt. After one more whispered "I love you," he pulled her slowly into his arms, keeping her tight to him. She never wanted to be anywhere else.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help myself, I had to add a bonus chapter; you guys have been too awesome and perfect not to. That, and I've never written these two as being super cutesy and romantic and I just had to write it =] Hope you liked, and again thank you so, so much for all the support and everything!


End file.
